


雪野夜一

by XYYY1996



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25306129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XYYY1996/pseuds/XYYY1996
Kudos: 1





	雪野夜一

雪野夜一

  
[__](https://www.lofter.com/)  


#  [雪野夜一](https://www.lofter.com/)

非典型【腐唯】，产粮喂自己。坑了就是不想写了。

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/xueyeyeyi1996)
  * [归档](https://xueyeyeyi1996.lofter.com/view)
  * [RSS](https://xueyeyeyi1996.lofter.com/rss)



[07](https://xueyeyeyi1996.lofter.com/post/1d814ffd_1c9df6e6e)

[07](https://xueyeyeyi1996.lofter.com/post/1d814ffd_1c9df6e6e)

##  [枫樱《思念之风》](https://xueyeyeyi1996.lofter.com/post/1d814ffd_1c9df6e6e)

注意：

1.听皇甫定涛的思念之风突然冒出来的脑洞，

大概就是复生后在苦境趴趴走的枫岫思念樱花然后算了一卦去找老婆的万年流水账。

2.随便写写，私设如山。

1

枫岫主人被这里的一株野樱吸引了目光。

樱花败地快，樱果招鸟儿喜爱，他还是头一遭在野外看到开地这样繁茂的樱花树。

他想把这树带回去，又觉得自己倘若真这么做了，有些痴愚。

这花把树枝都压的趴下了，枫岫主人只抬手就摸到了花瓣，软得很，又嫩得很，这么碰一下，就落了几瓣。

他伸手折了一枝，树丫受了惊，淅沥沥，粉花落了他一身一脚。

枫岫主人散着身上的花，手上捏着还在落花的枝，离开的步伐有些沉重。

2

枫岫主人在作画。

淡墨勾出一个熟悉的轮廓，毫尖细细染了许久的粉白，脑中的一颦一笑无比清晰，还是不对。

画出的人明明给他挂了上扬的嘴角，眼里却无半点笑意，脸上有着挥不去的忧愁和一眼明了的算计。

枫岫主人看着压在绢边的樱花，采来他未做处理，就这么拿来压着画卷，此刻已经无精打采，连粉色都暗淡了几分。

枫岫主人拾起另一只吸饱了墨水的毛笔涂抹了上去。

墨色掩盖了粉白，多余的墨汁突破底层的描线，侵染了画中人的眼角。

这样一来，嘴角的笑倒是合理了，骄傲张狂。

“哼。”得到了一张和自己初衷相悖的画，枫岫主人心却静了，他重新拾了一只细毫，俯身描绘了起来。

3

今日是上弦凸月。

四处静逸，只有徐徐的风。

野樱垂下的花枝被风儿推搡，摇晃起来像坐在秋千上自娱自乐的孩童。

一只苍劲修长的手穿过层层叠叠的花瓣触到了树干，花朵们钻进紫色的衣袖里贴着来人的皮肤，又凉又软。

枫红的光缓缓亮了起来，一点一点褪去了这里的月光。

待月光重新撒回这边的土壤，那棵常年为过往幼兔嫩草遮风挡雨的樱花树不见了。

夜行的鸟儿扑棱着翅膀在原地转悠了几圈。

4

枫岫主人“重拾旧业”。

占卜用的龟甲在火上发出噼里啪啦的碎裂声，他在脑子里回顾着解读裂纹的种种要义，一起身看那片被烟灰熏的乌黑的甲片干脆利落地裂了一条粗矿的纹，指着东方。

就怕他解错似的。

枫岫主人的脸被火烤的有点热，四处无人，他拿了一只锦盒收好了这块龟甲。

烛火摇曳，他眼中的笑意不减。

5

枫岫主人远远看到了画中人。

脱下了那身墨绿的战袍，只着暗沉的粗布，胳膊手脚处都往上卷了几层。

一头黑发毫无顾忌地散在身上。

完全没有察觉他的到来，这人提着一桶水，左手抓了一只打了孔的葫芦瓢，正给院里的花洒水。

枫岫走到门口他才看到。

本该撒出去雨露均沾的瓢中水，哗啦啦全数送给了手底下的桔梗。

比起关怀这株叶子几乎趴地的紫花，花主的表情，似乎更想把这瓢水赏给客人。

“哼，你还活着。”他扔下手中物件，抱臂看着枫岫主人，既不赶人出去，也不迎人进来。

6

枫岫主人在门口。

环顾四周，这屋虽小，依山傍水，拂樱斋主还是遵照自己以前的喜好，修建了小亭子，亭子里摆着自制的木杯。

枫岫主人无言笑：真真是狡兔三窟，无论哪里，他都能过的有滋有味的。

他既为拂樱日子过的不错高兴，又觉得这人看起来一点都不思念自己伤心。对，就是有点点伤心，好歹在门口种个枫树，养点兰花怀念怀念吧。

“不请我进去坐坐？”

拂樱斋主，哦不，黑发的是凯旋侯，凯旋侯看了他两秒，做了一个邀请的手势。

枫岫主人跟着他走进了小亭中。

只是这一次，没有粉色的少女往他身上扑。

如此想着。

一声几乎是刺耳的尖叫从屋内传出，一团粉色欢呼着冲了过来。

“枫岫阿叔！！！”

7

枫岫主人在屋内。

小免叽叽喳喳讲很多很多事情，没有千丈青吃的事情，很想斋主和阿叔的事情，捡到斋主的事情，和佛狱的小孩子交朋友的事情。

她长高了不少，初见时候刚够抱住拂樱的腿，现在已经不用爬着上餐桌了，可见有些人之前哭着喊着不许长高，给小兔子的营养还是没落下。

凯旋侯给他端了一碟子洗净的葡萄就出了门，快到傍晚才回来，怀里抱着一黑一白两只小猫。黑的大点，白的小点。

见他好奇，凯旋侯把怀里的猫给他看：“白色的是副体。刚化形，太虚弱了，得在这里的结界待一段时间。”

小免咔嚓嚼完手里的千丈青，跳起来抱起来了小猫：“斋主，交给我。”

临出门的时候，她回头看他俩，走过来在凯旋侯的怀里蹭了蹭。

枫岫主人对上她那双透蓝眼睛，

才发觉小免不仅仅是长高了。

8

枫岫主人吃着雪花枇杷膏，这是小免做出来的，味道大有长进。

“我以为好友还是一如既往，只偏爱樱花。”

凯旋侯伸手将面前的碎发别到耳后去：“闲来无事，想种什么便种了。”

为何没有我，枫岫主人的话在心里转了十八个弯。通过小免他刚才晓得后院有梅有梨还有杏，就是没自己，如何布置花草是拂樱的自由，但是他还是希望这也是一种特殊。

毕竟之前枫叶樱花互换，是他俩独有的乐趣。

凯旋侯开口道：“”我知道你在想什么。”

话音刚落，枫岫主人睁大了眼睛。

拂樱斋主替代了凯旋侯出现在他面前，拂樱斋主将别再耳边的粉白的碎发又勾在了手里。

然而琥珀的眸子又变成了幽紫。

发端还是白色的凯旋侯，语带威胁道：“想清楚再说出口。”

枫岫主人面色如常：“我找到了一株很美丽的樱花树，就在寒舍山房，你一定会喜欢。”

黑色褪去，留下了拂樱斋主。

枫岫主人起身走到他身边：“拂樱斋还没有找到心仪的枫树吗？”

9

枫岫主人试探着走近拂樱斋主，伸出手臂，一步一步。

拂樱斋主一直很乖巧原地站着不动，最终让枫岫主人搂进了怀里。

他似乎有些僵硬：“如此大礼，拂樱承受不起。”

枫岫主人得偿所愿，笑道：“以前我怎么不知道你有这么记仇。”

拂樱斋主道：“我不仅很记仇我还很凶残，我可是佛狱的人。”他的话语淹没在枫岫情不自禁的一个吻里。

待到兩人分来，枫岫主人还是忍不住埋怨了：“真就这么藏着，连个枫叶兰花影子都没有，你就这么不想我？”

拂樱斋主回道：“你知道兰花有多难伺候吗？养枫叶做什么？梅花还能结果子吃，你枫叶落了除了拿来堆肥….不许亲我！唔….”

……..再分开，拂樱斋主郁闷道：“你自己种。这院子这么大，随便你种哪里。”

枫岫主人知道他在郁闷什么，笑道：“你真的没有思念我吗？”

拂樱斋主没有回答，但是枫岫主人听得到他的心跳，和上次拥抱时候一样。

枫岫微微一笑：“上次我们这么抱的时候，你就对我动心了。”

拂樱斋主的声音更加郁闷了：“闭上你这张鼓舌掀簧的臭嘴。”

10

今夜是满月。

枫岫主人躺在拂樱斋里搂着人静静沉思。

看来自己的占卜问卦之术还是有些退步

算到了花在这儿没算到兔也在，也没提醒他应该多带点备用衣裳。

但愿拂樱这里有大一点的衣服，还有最好不是粉色的。

End.

我本意是想写的温馨带一点点忧伤的矫情范儿，最后写成了离异夫妻，心疼孩子但是一家三口最终团圆的狗血范儿，唉…..

  


  
[● 拂樱斋主](https://xueyeyeyi1996.lofter.com/tag/%E6%8B%82%E6%A8%B1%E6%96%8B%E4%B8%BB)[● 枫樱](https://xueyeyeyi1996.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9E%AB%E6%A8%B1)[● 凯旋侯](https://xueyeyeyi1996.lofter.com/tag/%E5%87%AF%E6%97%8B%E4%BE%AF)[● 枫岫主人](https://xueyeyeyi1996.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9E%AB%E5%B2%AB%E4%B8%BB%E4%BA%BA)  


  
[评论(14)](https://xueyeyeyi1996.lofter.com/post/1d814ffd_1c9df6e6e)  
[热度(43)](https://xueyeyeyi1996.lofter.com/post/1d814ffd_1c9df6e6e)  
[全文链接](https://xueyeyeyi1996.lofter.com/post/1d814ffd_1c9df6e6e)

[25](https://xueyeyeyi1996.lofter.com/post/1d814ffd_1c9b0713f)

[06](https://xueyeyeyi1996.lofter.com/post/1d814ffd_1c9b0713f)

##  [金银双秀《南方当家和他的北方对象》](https://xueyeyeyi1996.lofter.com/post/1d814ffd_1c9b0713f)

Cp：倦收天X原无乡

注意：现代同居向。

因为距离看完他俩剧情太久了，所以只凭借印象中的性格来写了，全文都比较寡淡

私设如山！

1

哪怕是热恋期同居，也是会有不少矛盾的。

在倦收天做出了同居邀请，答应他的那一刻，原无乡就在心里犯嘀咕，万一真因为鸡毛蒜皮的生活琐事吵架…..

仿佛猜到原无乡在想什么，倦收天道

“原无乡，如果我们生活有了什么摩擦”倦收天道，“不要分手”

原无乡道：“…….当然。”他将声音放的轻松一点，“我们是奔着继续恋爱又不是奔着分手去的。

得到恋人准确的答复，倦收天的眼神柔和了些：“原无乡，有什么事情，不要藏在心底，尤其是我们现在住在一起了。”

“咳..嗯”原无乡道，“你也是，对我坦诚一点。”

“对你，我一直很坦诚。”倦收天道，“比如说。”

原无乡：“?”

倦收天缓缓道：“比如说我现在很想吻你。”

原无乡：“……为什么？”

原本并肩而行，倦收天加速走到原无乡面前抱住了他，两个人都停下来了。

是夏天，倦收天的体温本就比常人高，原无乡只觉得他碰到的肌肤那儿燃了一团火，一直烧到他的耳垂。

“发生的事情实在太多了，相聚的时间总是来得不易。”倦收天闷声道。

“哈~”原无乡揉揉倦收天的金发，“但是我们一点都没变是吗？”

“嗯”倦收天回应一声，正欲付诸行动，却感到原无乡动作起来，以为是自己的热度太高让原无乡不舒服，倦收天正欲起身离开，原无乡却一手按住了他。

“等一下。”

原无乡掏出手机，调整前置摄像头，就着姿势比了一个小树杈。

“可以了。”

原无乡将照片发送了朋友圈，南北宗都能看到的那种。

倦收天看了看原无乡脖颈上被自己碰到的红印，两人同居的第一个小矛盾出现了：“你真是….我讲过，标新立异要用对…..”

“啵”原无乡在倦收天的嘴角亲了一口。

“…..地方。”倦收天面不改色，“你犯规了。”

原无乡耳朵的烧灼感还未下去：“彼此彼此。”

2

北宗提供的房子足够大，原无乡倦收天一人一个房间，一人一个书房都嫌多的那种。

虽无话不谈，两人还是习惯给对方保留更多的私人空间。

倦收天的书房原无乡只在介绍房屋的时候进去过一次。

直到有一天，两人谈起一本书，倦收天想起来自己看过，拉着原无乡进了他的书房，准确的在书架第五行取出了书本。

书确实翻动过，但是看着像没翻的。只有打蜡的封面上有一点点纹路。

只是….原无乡对着吹一口气，成团的灰尘呼啦飞起来，落在同样积了灰的书桌上。

倦收天的房间采光都非常好，书房也不例外，原无乡知道倦收天绝非买书冲门面的那类，但是阳光下的显著的丁达尔现象还是让两人陷入了沉默。

倦收天尴尬道：“我去拿吸尘器。”

原无乡道：“若非你刚才讲的头头是道，我会以为你根本没看过这本书。”

倦收天道：“纸质书看起来快，就是打理麻烦。”他一开吸尘器，直接拉到最高档，书架边的书签哗啦啦被吸起散了一地。

原无乡：“…….”

原无乡伸手关闭吸尘器：“之前寻踪说要介绍家政，你拒绝了我还以为你很懂家务。”

倦收天蹲下和原无乡一起收拾：“嗯…..”

原无乡打趣道：“你这时候应该说，我们一起学习做家务。”

倦收天道：“我总觉得…..这些超脱我能处理的范围了”

同居之后的第二个矛盾出现了，倦收天真的不太擅长处理家务。

原无乡放好书签，伸出双手，倦收天的脸被一顿揉搓。

“跟着我学。”

倦收天欲言又止。

原无乡：“不准拒绝。”

倦收天止又欲言。

原无乡：“堂堂北大芳秀之前一个人怎么过的？”

倦收天：“家政。”

原无乡倒是好奇：“那你为什么拒绝寻踪介绍的家政。”

倦收天直言：”因为我不想任何人插入我俩的生活。家政也不可以。”

原无乡默默用书本挡住了自己的脸。

看来家务这个矛盾得长期存在了。或许已经解决了，至少现在是解决了。

3

同居的第三个矛盾。

在吃上。

原无乡是一个红酒搭配红肉，白酒搭配白肉的精致当家，倦收天，在这方面倒是随便的多。原无乡端什么，倦收天吃什么。

原无乡忘记给排骨汤调味，倦收天喝完两碗也没吱一声，原无乡故意在菜里多放了点盐，倦收天：“挺好，下面条。”

虽然相识多年，原无乡晓得倦收天并非他表面那样矜持讲究，但是面对如此好养活的倦收天还是觉得有些好笑。

可是一个南方人在面对每天不同花样的面食还是有些火大，而倦收天坚持不懈想找到一种原无乡也喜欢的面食。

他甚至亲自上手揉面打算创新菜肴，厨房里粉尘飞扬，在他毫不自知向着灶台打火的时候，原无乡吓得一身冷汗把他从厨房里丢出去了，并且下令不得原无乡的允许，倦收天不得开火，煮方便面也不行。

倦收天顶着一脸面粉想要反驳，原无乡难得说话有点重：“下次你再一个不注意，你和我就一起没了。”

倦收天：“.….”

原无乡顺着脾气把自己的怨言一口气道了：“我讨厌吃馒头，讨厌吃饼。你还总塞我嘴里！”

“可是你经常做给我吃。”

“那是考虑你的喜欢，我才做的。”

倦收天：“……..原无乡，你是在生气吗？”

原无乡不可思议：“我当然是在生气！”他也不知道为什么，和倦收天住一起的这半个月，只觉得原来越疲惫，好像两个人只是饮食习惯有一点明显差距，但是就是觉得身体越来越没有力量。

倦收天有些无措地望着他，似乎在想说辞。

门铃响了。

原无乡气呼呼去开门，边走边在思考为什么自己为这么点小事火大。

难道是碳水吃多了，身体血糖起伏太大了？还是和倦收天住一起以后两人共同活动太多了所以体力跟不上了。

按门铃的是快递员：“请问是北芳秀先生吗？”

“不是，我是他男朋友。”

“这是您的快递，请签收。”

身后倦收天走过来：“我是北芳秀，发货也太久了。”

快递员露出一个抱歉的笑容：“不好意思，您知道现在这个时候运输限制太多了，货物都堆积在仓库里。”

原无乡道：“没事，辛苦了。”他签了字，送人出门，“你买了什么。这么一大箱”

倦收天划拉撕开快递盒：“遮光窗帘。”

里面是银色的遮光窗帘，倦收天道：“卧室里朝阳来的太早了，早上你总是睡得不踏实。”

倦收天抖抖窗帘：“得先洗一下。”

原无乡：“.…..”

倦收天敏锐发现原无乡气消了，他松了一口气，拍拍原无乡的肩膀，抱着窗帘走去了阳台。

原无乡跟着他过去，果然，倦收天把两片窗帘都塞进了往洗衣机里，他还丝毫没有知觉用自己的蛮力硬合上了机门。

原无乡：“.…..”

倦收天按下了启动按钮，洗衣机不负原望地“滴滴”报警。

还好倦收天脑子反映够快，在原无乡提醒之前迅速打开了机门。

整理完毕，倦收天将原无乡按在沙发上道：“厨房我来收拾吧。”

他转身要走，原无乡拉住了他。

倦收天把头低下：“干什么”

原无乡看倦收天一会儿了会儿，突然用手掌按住椅背撑起自己。

他吻了吻倦收天金色的眼睛，在倦收天还没反应过来之前，又贴了一下倦收天的唇。

倦收天难得脸红了，在闹过矛盾后，自己的恋人撩拨的时机就很准。少男心和色鬼心同时被拨地乱颤。

倦收天是实战派的人。

他将原无乡又按回了沙发。

他自己也没走。

END.

  


  
[● 倦收天](https://xueyeyeyi1996.lofter.com/tag/%E5%80%A6%E6%94%B6%E5%A4%A9)[● 原无乡](https://xueyeyeyi1996.lofter.com/tag/%E5%8E%9F%E6%97%A0%E4%B9%A1)[● 金银双秀](https://xueyeyeyi1996.lofter.com/tag/%E9%87%91%E9%93%B6%E5%8F%8C%E7%A7%80)[● 金银双秀第一届24H](https://xueyeyeyi1996.lofter.com/tag/%E9%87%91%E9%93%B6%E5%8F%8C%E7%A7%80%E7%AC%AC%E4%B8%80%E5%B1%8A24H)  


  
[评论(10)](https://xueyeyeyi1996.lofter.com/post/1d814ffd_1c9b0713f)  
[热度(45)](https://xueyeyeyi1996.lofter.com/post/1d814ffd_1c9b0713f)  
[全文链接](https://xueyeyeyi1996.lofter.com/post/1d814ffd_1c9b0713f)

[22](https://xueyeyeyi1996.lofter.com/post/1d814ffd_1c8eb9519)

[04](https://xueyeyeyi1996.lofter.com/post/1d814ffd_1c8eb9519)

##  [枫樱《所谓君子》](https://xueyeyeyi1996.lofter.com/post/1d814ffd_1c8eb9519)

CP：枫岫主人X拂樱斋主/凯旋侯

  


注意：1.私设武侠背景，烂俗春药梗，灵感是气死个人Aphla和敢不敢上我Omega

2.虽然我一直喜欢搞甜甜蜜蜜的樱花柚子茶，但是酸甜味的水果沾辣椒面也特别好吃的。让樱花气气柚子。

  


  


冤家路窄。

凯旋侯被丢进密室的时候，身后有人接住了他。

被接住的一刹那他惊叹这人的体温竟和自己一样高，想必也是被下了这下三滥的药。

一张熟悉的面容出现在他的视线里。

面容的主人因为太过震惊手上的力道没稳住，凯旋侯就从他的怀里扑通掉了地。

还好枫岫主人惊讶的同时也没站稳，跌坐在地也给凯旋侯当了背垫。

凯旋侯从地上爬起来拍拍身上的灰，枫岫主人倒是坐在原地没起来。

凯旋侯只看一眼就晓得，枫岫主人的状态，不太好。

额间的紫发已经汗湿，面颊红润，呼吸粗重，刚才两人身体上的接触似乎让他更难受了，闭着眼皱着眉平复自己的气息。

真是难为他现在还把自己那厚重的紫黑袍子穿的一丝不苟的。

也好，虽然这不是两人决裂后第一次见面，苦境和佛狱的江湖恩怨也了结的差不多，但是枫岫主人单方面的冷战一直没结束，几次碰上了都是一幅子冷脸，如今两人情况尴尬，凯旋侯也就懒得理他。

他左后活动一下肩膀开始在密室里找出去的机关。

佛狱有做耐药性的训练，但是谁知道这些江湖郎中能把这春药玩出什么花来，他得赶紧出去。

然而只晃悠了一圈，机关的影子都没看到半个，身上的火就像被人加了把柴，凯旋侯摸了摸自己的鼻子，有点湿润。

他看了看坐在地上的枫岫主人，走到密室的另一端开始脱自己的衣服。

身后传来一声蕴含着怒气的询问：“你在做什么？”

凯旋侯道：“中了春药，热。”

枫岫主人嘲笑道：“散热无效，难道这点药理，战无不胜的凯旋侯也不知？”

凯旋侯根本没停手上动作，脱下外袍堆在一边：“不知道，我只知道热了就要脱。毕竟慈光之塔的懒惰虫没洗过一身臭汗的衣服。”

“.….你有没有考虑过。”枫岫主人咬牙切齿道，“我也很热。”

凯旋侯不解：“你脱就是了，我又不可能当场给你画下来拿出去卖。”

这药的药性果然是强，凯旋侯又开始解自己的中衣，枫岫主人终于动了，他起身把后背留给凯旋侯，站到了离他最远的地方。

枫岫主人道：“我提醒你，除非是两个人….否则没用的。”

凯旋侯解腰带的手顿住了：“这个制药人还真是下流。”

下一秒，凯旋侯的腰带落在了地上：“枫岫，过来做吧。”

隔一张床的距离，枫岫主人以为自己听错了：“什么？”

他生气的转过身：“你……”

凯旋侯的里衣已经敞开，身下只剩一件薄薄的裤子。

他白皙的身子已经染上大片的粉色，失去了衣物的遮挡，乌黑的发垂了两绺在胸前，看地枫岫主人好不容易压下去的邪火又蹭蹭蹭往上窜。

枫岫主人僵硬地别过脸道：“拂樱，我知道你是愿意….但是….不行”

这下换凯旋侯以为自己听错了：“什么？”

“现在我不会和你行周公之礼。”枫岫主人强大的自制力已经让声音平静下来，而凯旋侯这里药性已经烧至巅峰，人也有点烦躁起来。

凯旋侯挖出一点耐心道：“枫岫，好歹我们也曾是知心好友，你对我是有情谊在的，还是我拂樱斋主自作多情了？”

听到此话，枫岫主人沉默片刻，道：“我对你，对拂樱斋主的情谊。”

凯旋侯捏紧了拳头等枫岫主人下面的话

枫岫主人缓缓道：“天地可鉴。”

“.……”凯旋侯从牙缝里挤出一句话，“那你怎么还不过来上我？”

饶是知道自家这人一向粗鲁惯了的，但是这么直白要求.还是让枫岫主人一把年纪的脸皮有点烧。

“咳”枫岫主人道：“拂樱，你先裹好衣服冷静一下。”

凯旋侯干脆的拉好衣服走过去，注释这枫岫主人的双眼：“你说理由，我听着呢。”

枫岫主人拿起羽扇给他轻轻的扇着凉风：“如果我们就这样屈服在药物的控制下，那岂不是遂了那贼人的愿。”

“有点道理。”凯旋侯知道他还有废话要说，“你继续。”

江湖中人人称道的老先生枫岫主人竟有点腼腆的模样：“我们还没有成亲。”

凯旋侯：“……”

两人都在用深厚内力死死压住体内邪毒，凯旋侯只觉得自己要在爆发边缘。

枫岫主人正气凛然：“三书六礼一礼未成，我怎能和你共赴云雨。”

凯旋侯深吸一口气，枫岫躲闪不及，被抱着腰压倒在地。

凯旋侯骑坐在他身上：“入乡随俗，佛狱没这么多破礼。”

“拂樱，放手！”

“你才是放手，艹，你腰带头藏哪里去了。”

枫岫主人拒不配合，凯旋侯没有枫岫主人控制药性的时间长，两人争执下来，燥热难当，他泄气往后一倒。

枫岫主人起身，看他里衣已经粘黏在身上，叹了口气，双手伸进自己衣服里解开了腰带。

凯旋侯眼睛一亮，赶紧坐起来凑过去，枫岫主人接住冲进怀里的拂樱斋主，眼疾手快的用腰带把他手脚绑住了。

拂樱斋主：“…..”他用脚想也知道枫岫应该不是有这种捆绑特殊癖好的人。

枫岫将他捆好后就离开他，隔了一段距离，拿着那把紫色的羽扇给拂樱降温：“拂樱，忍一会，未时，我若未回，极道他们就会来找我。”

拂樱斋主气地不想理他。

枫岫主人安稳道：“此药药性虽强，但是凭你我内力压制，酉时定自行可解开，对功体只有轻微影响，半年之内定能消除，到时你我结亲….”

凯旋侯打断他：“枫岫主人，你老实交代，你是不是不行？”

“.….”男人不可以被说不行，但是枫岫主人何等人也，枫岫用力地给自己扇了两场风，心中发誓结亲了以后一定要把这花办地人都站不直：“拂樱，激将法对我无用。”

拂樱斋主挪动着离开他，找了个墙边靠着：“行，你当你的君子。”

枫岫主人有种不好的预感：“你要做什么？”

“不得不承认我们心有灵犀。”凯旋侯贴着冰凉的墙体给自己降温，“佛狱的人也会在未时出发找我。”

枫岫主人捏紧了手中的羽扇：“拂樱，你！”

拂樱斋主：“怎么说呢，虽然我也挺喜欢你，但是我搞不来你那么多弯弯绕绕的，这药吧，出去熬个几时辰也是解，出去爽几个时辰也是解。”

凯旋侯真的是他的冤家，枫岫主人面无表情，一方面因为心上人坦白了心意而高兴，一方面这人还没结亲呢就准备出墙而恼怒。又喜又气。

枫岫主人艰难地做了一个决定：“等出去….我会立刻到火宅佛狱提亲。”

拂樱斋主暗示道：“救我的人应该是无执相和迦陵。”

枫岫主人气愤道：“无执相是你的兄弟！迦陵是你的下属！”

拂樱斋主道：“都是男人，谁都不可能有喜。”

枫岫主人怒视着他：“你不过是在激怒我。我太了解你了。”

拂樱斋主承认：“是啊，那凭借你对我的了解，你觉得我做不做得出来？”

枫岫主人气地要吐血。凯旋侯是绝不允许自己有长达半年的功体不全的，他还真可能做得出来。

这辈子没对谁妥协过的枫岫主人：“出去后，客栈。”

拂樱斋主嘲讽道：“三书六礼一礼未成，我俩满脸通红跑去要一间上房，明日公开亭首榜就是佛狱的凯旋侯和慈光之塔曾经的天舞神司在御风楼翻云覆雨。”

枫岫主人：“.……”

拂樱斋主下了最后一贴猛药：“红狐九尾，如果我没记错的话，她也会来。”

枫岫主人心中警铃大作。

凯旋侯幽紫的眼中满是戏谑：“或许她可以给小免一个赤狐妹妹。”

话音刚落，枫岫主人吻住他的嘴，两人的唇角交战似的纠缠了一会。枫岫主人几乎是泄愤似的扯掉了凯旋侯仅剩的里衣和那条薄薄里的裤子，

枫岫主人压着凯旋侯一直吻到后者紫眼湿润，他手里揉捏地分外用力：“那种事情你想都不要想。”

后：

未时过了一刻，大门被破开。

枫岫拂樱两人和衣靠在墙上睡得迷迷糊糊，刚刚从地上站起来，两队人马就将小小的密室挤得水泄不通。

尚风悦身后跟着天刀和啸日猋：“拂樱，枫岫你们怎么样了？”

尚风悦从怀里掏出一个瓶子倒了两颗药丸，先往枫岫主人嘴里塞了一颗，第二粒要喂凯旋侯的时候，迦陵和无执相同时伸手拦住了他。

尚风悦气道：“你没听那个人说拂樱中毒了吗？我还能害他不成？”

迦陵皱眉，凯旋侯从不疏于练武，哪怕饮食都是坐的笔直，如今却是有些站不稳的模样，将信将疑的让开了，拂樱乖乖张嘴让尚风悦把药塞下了。

尚风悦双手搭在两人的脉上，换了好几个位置。

无执相问道：“如何。”

天刀笑剑钝担忧道：“需要什么药品，我可以去取。”  
  


尚风悦一脸迷惑：“没中毒啊。”

他松了一口气，放下两人的手臂：“就是人虚了点，回去吃点东西补补就行了。”

“嗯。”这是凯旋侯。

“……好。”这是枫岫主人。

了结跟兵才慢悠悠赶来的的红狐九尾见凯旋侯站在人群中，笑道：“侯无恙就好”说完她注意道一位丰神俊朗的紫衣男子正上下打量着她。

红狐九尾嫣然一笑，正欲撩发，这人的视线已经移到凯旋侯身上。

紫衣人对凯旋侯道：“我再重复一遍，赤狐小姑娘，这种事情，你想都不要想。”

红狐九尾：“？”

凯旋侯干咳一声：“不想。”

END.

  


  
[● 拂樱斋主](https://xueyeyeyi1996.lofter.com/tag/%E6%8B%82%E6%A8%B1%E6%96%8B%E4%B8%BB)[● 枫樱](https://xueyeyeyi1996.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9E%AB%E6%A8%B1)[● 凯旋侯](https://xueyeyeyi1996.lofter.com/tag/%E5%87%AF%E6%97%8B%E4%BE%AF)[● 枫岫主人](https://xueyeyeyi1996.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9E%AB%E5%B2%AB%E4%B8%BB%E4%BA%BA)  


  
[评论(23)](https://xueyeyeyi1996.lofter.com/post/1d814ffd_1c8eb9519)  
[热度(98)](https://xueyeyeyi1996.lofter.com/post/1d814ffd_1c8eb9519)  
[全文链接](https://xueyeyeyi1996.lofter.com/post/1d814ffd_1c8eb9519)

[12](https://xueyeyeyi1996.lofter.com/post/1d814ffd_1c8ca7c3d)

[04](https://xueyeyeyi1996.lofter.com/post/1d814ffd_1c8ca7c3d)

##  [枫樱《拈花舞剑》-舞剑](https://xueyeyeyi1996.lofter.com/post/1d814ffd_1c8ca7c3d)

CP：枫岫主人X拂樱斋主  


预警注意：1，依旧我流枫樱知己设定， **超粗双箭头，不喜误入** 。

2， **因为太过OOC** ，楔子凯旋侯亲自攥写我的通缉令。

前篇[拈花](https://xueyeyeyi1996.lofter.com/post/1d814ffd_1c8c584cb)

傍晚。

拂樱斋主趴在庭中枫岫主人惯用的躺椅上休息。

枫岫主人坐在他身边拨弄着琴弦。

拂樱斋主几次要睡着，枫岫主人都恰到好处地“不小心”拨到一根，让拂樱斋主的睡虫跑的远远的。

拂樱斋主忍无可忍拍在枫岫主人的琴弦上：“你自己不睡，还不让别人睡了。”

枫岫主人道：“可是我的休息处被好友霸占了”。

拂樱斋主在躺椅上翻了个身，摇摇晃晃“你又委屈了。”

枫岫主人道：“还难受吗？”

拂樱斋主道：“也太看得起你自己。”

枫岫主人笑道：“这点信心，还是有的。”

为了反驳他的话，拂樱斋主一把掀开自己身上的薄毯，送回了嘲讽。

“就凭你？哼”拂樱斋主冷哼一声，起身活动筋骨。

枫岫主人道：“拂樱好友，你的脸色不好。”

拂樱斋主道：“只穿个鞋子在庭里晃几个时辰，是你你也脸色不好。”

枫岫主人轻咳一声：“好友。”

拂樱斋主自觉说错了话，苍白的脸上也浮了点红色。

他确实脸色不好，事实上，枫岫主人看地出来，温存过后，拂樱的心情也很糟糕。

介于之前在发生的一些愉快但是不愉悦的事情，枫岫主人今天格外好说话：“需要在下做点什么让好友消消气？”

拂樱斋主道：“你有这么好心？”

枫岫主人重新拾起薄毯盖在拂樱身上：“吾一直很关心你。”

拂樱斋主避开枫岫的视线：“甜言蜜语对我没用。”

“跳舞给你看好不好。”

拂樱斋主惊讶地睁大了眼睛。

枫岫主人坐在他身边看着他。

拂樱斋主熟悉枫岫主人的每一种情绪，不屑的仁慈的情动的。

他知道枫岫主人这次的话语没有半点虚假。

枫岫主人同样知晓拂樱斋主的所有神情，忍耐的假装的认真的。

这是少有的拂樱斋主在他面前不掩饰自己的时候。

枫岫主人起身，想要去拿自己的羽扇，却有人拉住了他的衣裳。

拂樱斋主垂着头，低声道：“就坐在这里陪我一会就好。”

最后一抹橘色的光打在的身上，拂樱身上的粉色似乎要融化在这暖光中。

枫岫主人心中升起一段奇妙的感受，拂樱斋主拒绝的反应在他意料之中却又让他有些失落。

他的喉结动了动：“好”。

拂樱斋主重新躺了下去，阖上了双目。枫岫主人俯身，朝着这人的面容伸手。

拂樱斋主的眉目不受控制的地跳动了一下。枫岫主人只是伸手抚平了他紧皱的眉头。

顺从这双手，拂樱放松了自己的面部，但是藏在薄毯下的双手，揪紧了自己的衣裳。

太阳已经完全落下，光线变得幽暗，但是拂樱这些动作都没有逃过枫岫主人的眼睛。

或许是自己反击之后逼迫地有些紧了，枫岫主人收起了古琴，转而坐在拂樱身边无声地擦拭着自己的配剑。

庭院中一片寂静，枫岫主人手中的紫枫剑隐隐折射初升的月光。

沙哑的声音响起：“你这手，细皮嫩肉的，不常练剑。”

枫岫主人略一回首：“使剑不是我的长项，也并非我的喜好。”

拂樱斋主似乎休息够了，双手支撑自己坐了起来：“那你还每天人模狗样在这擦来擦去的。”

如此嘴尖，枫岫主人却露出一个笑容：“君子当佩剑，常备不懈。”

拂樱斋主双腿在躺椅边缘晃悠两轮，对他的回答嗤笑一声：“我看你是不好意思成日像个姑娘家的对镜贴花黄，就把剑磨光亮了好欣赏这张俊脸。”

枫岫主人笑出声来：“这也是一种赞美，枫岫就收下了。”

“我想好你要怎么补偿我了。”拂樱斋主蹦下了躺椅。

“请讲。”枫岫主人收起了紫枫剑。

拂樱斋主朝他摊开自己的掌心。

“你的紫枫剑借我一观。”

哪怕是清冷的月光，也未能掩盖拂樱斋主面容上的鲜活血气，包括此刻他眼流转的狡黠。

枫岫主人依旧笑着，左手拾起了羽扇，右手递上了紫枫剑。

拂樱斋主了然地看了看枫岫的羽扇，一手托起了自己的花盏，另一只手拔出了紫枫，剑鞘留在了枫岫手中。

拂樱斋主掂掂手中的剑：“你这剑，看着轻飘飘，捏手里倒重。”

枫岫主人扬眉，颔首，羽扇轻点示意他继续。

拂樱斋主的拇指摸索着剑柄处的枫叶：“佩剑要趁手。”他撇了一眼枫岫主人的手掌，估摸着枫岫握剑的手势，剑锋划破长空，剑声是沉闷，不是寻常剑的清脆声响。

拂樱斋主又轻敲两下剑身，似乎是很满意这个声音。

枫岫主人笑道：好友可是喜欢这紫枫剑。

拂樱斋主道：这可是枫岫主人的随身配剑，我就算喜欢，也不敢夺爱。

枫岫主人给自己倒了一杯茶：“好友若是实在喜欢，这剑赠你也不是不可。但是嘛，得拿东西来换。”

拂樱斋主将紫枫在月光下举起来观赏：“要什么？”

枫岫主人不语。

未得回答，拂樱斋主的视线从手中的紫枫移开，越向了另一位紫枫。

枫岫主人正在饮茶。宽大的衣袖遮住了他大半张面孔，拂樱看不清他的表情，他也无暇去分辨他的神色，因为他被一双他看不透的眼睛锁住了。

一点一点扬起头饮下手中的茶，直到最后一滴温凉的液体接触到嘴唇，枫岫主人才垂下自己的眼眸。

他有幸预见并且见识了拂樱斋主的神情，从疑惑到震惊最后转为羞恼。

枫岫主人猛地捏紧了羽扇，紫枫剑骤然劈来。

但是剑停留在他面前三寸，剑气甚至只在剑柄处涌动。

先前情绪趋向愤怒的拂樱，眼中已经毫无杀意。枫岫主人不得不再次感慨这人换脸谱还真是快。

而持剑者伸出舌头舔舔干燥的唇，带着水光的嘴唇一开一合，枫岫主人读懂了他的唇语：“怕不怕我杀了你。”

枫岫主人道：你会吗？

“哈”拂樱轻笑一声，朝后大退了一步。

他随手挽了几个剑花，一手花盏稳持不动，一手紫枫随心所欲。

枫岫主人手中的羽扇停止了摇动，他静静欣赏着这场舞蹈。

拂樱斋主的动作不能说舞剑，舞剑要姿态的美，不能这样快，正如拂樱斋主所说紫枫不轻，一旦持剑者的力量用的不对，这剑就容易脱出掌控。紫枫在他手里却恍若轻剑。他的动作极快，快地仿佛在和无形的敌人厮杀。一招一式，干脆利落，月色被他的剑挑起又削断，碎了满庭院的银光。

枫岫主人的眉头皱了起来，拂樱的剑，招招都落在人的致命点上，眼睛，脖子，胸口，手脚关节处。他不可察觉地叹了一口气，羽扇朝着拂樱送去一团携卷红叶的风。

拂樱斋主不急不缓转身去斩这团枫叶，剑锋触碰到第一片枫叶的脉络时候，枫岫主人的脸出现在了剑下。

拂樱急忙收住剑势，反力让他一下子僵直在原地，一股暖意覆盖住了他握着剑柄的手，又延伸到后背，有人的胸膛贴了过来，并且握住了他的腰。

下午在庭院中，他一直在压制的，那种被全权掌控无能为力的感觉又在身体里燃起一团小小的火。

“拂樱好友的舞足够有力量，但是还不够优美。”磁性文雅的声音又在身后响起，只是这次，没有夹杂半点情欲。“你得这样做。”

“是的，手放松点。”

“放心，我握住了紫枫，不会掉的。”

枫岫主人握着拂樱斋主的手，带着他一步一步做出和之前拂樱截然相反的舞步。

这舞步缠绵，温柔，用在杀场毫无用处，只会蒙蔽自己白白送命。

拂樱斋主清醒过来，遽然脱离了枫岫主人的怀抱。

花盏和紫枫剑落在地上，一声沉闷，一声清脆。

拂樱斋主急忙去拾紫枫：“枫岫，我…..”

枫岫主人弯腰托起了花盏，抖去花穗上的尘土道:“好友，你心情不好。”

拂樱斋主抿唇，一扬手，紫枫飞回桌上的剑鞘中:“是。”

枫岫主人抚摸着书中的花盏，轻声道:“是因为我？”

拂樱斋主缓缓摇头：“不，是因为我自己。”

“呵~”枫岫主人走了过来，将花盏递给他，又握着他的手：“好友，你在说谎。”

拂樱斋主抬头，使他心烦意乱的始作俑者正在站在他的面前，带着一脸胜券在握的笑容垂眸看着他，他的神情，温柔地就像先前被他斩碎的那些月色。

拂樱斋主双手捧着花盏不轻不重的捶了枫岫主人的胸膛，这动作也将自己送进了他的怀抱。拂樱把自己埋在枫岫的紫黑长袍里，恶狠狠地压低声音：“当然是因为你！”

  


枫岫主人张开怀抱接住他，听着这人毫无威胁性的抱怨，手掌按住拂樱身后扬起的银丝，在他鬓边的银饰上落下了一个吻：“只能是因为我。”

拂樱斋主没有回答，在黑暗中轻轻闭上了眼睛。

END.

PS:我写的时候总是想起来拂樱有一句台词：“义无反顾的心情，反而冲淡的当初的顾忌和恐惧。”因为凯旋侯在我心里是一个非常勇敢的人所以一直觉得这台词是编剧瞎写的，后来想想，枫岫那么一个智慧又博识的人，拂樱孤身一人和他百年对峙，偶有一点恐惧也不是不可能，（怕自己被四位数老狐狸迷住了什么的也是有可能的）。

  


  
[● 拂樱斋主](https://xueyeyeyi1996.lofter.com/tag/%E6%8B%82%E6%A8%B1%E6%96%8B%E4%B8%BB)[● 枫樱](https://xueyeyeyi1996.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9E%AB%E6%A8%B1)[● 凯旋侯](https://xueyeyeyi1996.lofter.com/tag/%E5%87%AF%E6%97%8B%E4%BE%AF)[● 枫岫主人](https://xueyeyeyi1996.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9E%AB%E5%B2%AB%E4%B8%BB%E4%BA%BA)  


  
[评论(7)](https://xueyeyeyi1996.lofter.com/post/1d814ffd_1c8ca7c3d)  
[热度(69)](https://xueyeyeyi1996.lofter.com/post/1d814ffd_1c8ca7c3d)  
[全文链接](https://xueyeyeyi1996.lofter.com/post/1d814ffd_1c8ca7c3d)

[11](https://xueyeyeyi1996.lofter.com/post/1d814ffd_1c8c584cb)

[04](https://xueyeyeyi1996.lofter.com/post/1d814ffd_1c8c584cb)

##  [枫樱《拈花舞剑》-拈花](https://xueyeyeyi1996.lofter.com/post/1d814ffd_1c8c584cb)

CP：枫岫主人X拂樱斋主

  


预警注意：1，搞搞我流枫樱知己设定，超粗双箭头，不喜误入。

2，因为太过OOC，我收到了苦境慈光佛狱三方联合追杀令。

  


1

已经连着一个月的阴雨了。

哪怕枫岫主人时不时起身为心爱的枫树遮去多余的风雨，过多的寒冷和水分还是让它看着萎靡了一些。

明明还是早春，怎么这么早就进入了雨季。

细如牛毛的春雨还是一阵阵落着，哪怕有枫树的遮掩，枫岫主人未携伞具，衣裳还是渐渐厚重起来了。

枫岫主人甚少有如此沉郁的时候。

弃剑师他们甚少在非膳食时候打扰他，唯独一人。

“你家主人呢，怎么不出来接我。”

“先生在后山，说斋主来了可自寻去找他。”

“好一个懒惰虫，满嘴仁礼，倒是连客人也不接”

是的，拂樱斋主约他今日见面，借口又是他不知从哪里捡到的兔精要寄送的糕点。

又是这些幼稚又拙劣的借口！

一片枫叶承受不住绵重的雨水直直坠落的下来。

寒光一舍访客不能算络绎不绝，但是哪怕有访客，也都是寂静，肃穆的，但是这人每一次来，都是吵吵嚷嚷，尤其是…..

红枫在落地那一刻变成了一朵绽放的樱花。

粉嫩的花瓣坠入了混着泥土的水坑，灿烂的颜色瞬间暗淡了，张扬的花瓣也似这之前的枫叶，无精打采。

身后传来急促的脚步声，伴随着一人毫不收敛的呼喊：“枫岫？又是在哪儿犯懒呢。”

枫岫主人没有回头。

脚步声自拐角处停住了，来人放缓了步伐，甩了甩手中的伞放下，最后静静的在亭子里找个地方坐下了。

两人静默片刻，枫岫主人道：“好友。”

拂樱斋主在亭中懒洋洋嗯了一声。

“为何不过来为我撑伞？”

拂樱斋主回道：“我才换的新衣新鞋，才不想为你被这一地的泥弄脏。”

枫岫主人转身望去。

拂樱斋主果然换了一身衣裳，但是还是固执地选用了粉色，他看枫岫主人转身看他，原本就弯起的眉眼中笑意更甚。

拂樱斋主张开双手给他展示自己的新衣，又左右打量了一下枫岫主人的神色：“枫岫，你心情不好。”

“没有。”

拂樱斋主道:“少骗人了，你就是心情不好”。

枫岫主人挥手撤去了拂樱斋主带来的樱花结界:“好友可否太过自信。”

他这话有些尖锐，拂樱斋主却不在意。他也不反驳枫岫主人，靠在了亭边的扶手上，自行欣赏起枫岫主人最爱的那棵枫树了。

雨水还没有停，但是落在身上已经感觉不到，只给空中蒙上了一层淡淡的雾。

枫岫主人对着亭中人道：“过来。”

他这话没个称呼，又简短有力，有些命令的语气在。

拂樱斋主好像从不在意枫岫对他的语气如何态度如何，他的视线从枫树上移到枫岫这里。

拂樱斋主起身拾起油纸伞，撑开，一脚踏进了薄雾里。

粉鞋踩在软泥上，地里的泥水争前恐后侵染了锦布，鞋面上的粉花像挣扎开在淤泥里的莲。

拂樱斋主不急不缓地走了下去。

走到枫岫主人身边的时候，拂樱斋主把伞面抬高，遮住了两人。

细雨完全停了。

枫岫主人伸手握住了拂樱斋主撑伞的手。

他的手浸润了早春的雨水，又吸足了暮冬的寒气，拂樱斋主的五指一下子张开了。

他想从枫岫主人的手掌里溜走。

枫岫主人的速度却更快，他直接放弃抓住遮蔽风雨的油纸伞，选择抓住那只温热干燥的手。

拂樱斋主用了点力气，枫岫主人牢牢紧固了这只手。

拂樱斋主怒视他：“枫岫主人你心情坏就折腾自己好友发泄吗？”

枫岫主人反问道：“是谁一直不安分打扰我的安宁？”

拂樱斋主自知理亏，大概明晓最近自己试探的动作频频，实在是有些越过他和枫岫主人目前这道不可明说的界限了。

见他不反抗了，枫岫主人稍稍放松对这人的紧固，拂樱斋主抓紧时间大退一步，旋身快步离开。

“你好好休息，我不打扰你了。”

身后的人却好像早就料到他会跑走，瞬闪过后，拂樱斋主被枫岫主人一把捞进怀里。

两片冰冷的唇贴着拂樱斋主的脖颈。激地他后颈上的绒毛都竖立了起来。

“拂樱好友，你是在害怕吗？”

枫岫主人故意去吻他肩颈上每一块没被这块新衣遮蔽的皮肤，拂樱斋主几乎要后悔缝制这衣服的时候，没把领子扩到喉结上。

在他迟疑的时候，枫岫主人的手指解开了他外衣的盘扣，拂樱斋主的衣服也因此擦干了他手上的雨水。

但是这点接触，拂樱斋主的身体还没能焐热枫岫的手指，手指穿过里衣钻进来的时候拂樱忍不住抖了抖，这双手在他腹部四处游走吸取着热度，渐渐往上攀升，覆到胸口的时候，才终于不那么冰凉了。

枫岫主人道：“不推开我吗？”

拂樱斋主背对着他没说话，但是他也没有要继续离开的动作。

枫岫主人知道他和他一样，想要两人的距离更近一步，既然是拂樱斋主默许了枫岫主人的行为，那为什么要拒绝送到嘴边的蜜糖呢。

拂樱斋主的新衣终究还是落到了地上。

漫山的红叶又轻轻飘起来了。

END.

  


  
[● 拂樱斋主](https://xueyeyeyi1996.lofter.com/tag/%E6%8B%82%E6%A8%B1%E6%96%8B%E4%B8%BB)[● 枫樱](https://xueyeyeyi1996.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9E%AB%E6%A8%B1)[● 凯旋侯](https://xueyeyeyi1996.lofter.com/tag/%E5%87%AF%E6%97%8B%E4%BE%AF)[● 枫岫主人](https://xueyeyeyi1996.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9E%AB%E5%B2%AB%E4%B8%BB%E4%BA%BA)  


  
[评论(9)](https://xueyeyeyi1996.lofter.com/post/1d814ffd_1c8c584cb)  
[热度(51)](https://xueyeyeyi1996.lofter.com/post/1d814ffd_1c8c584cb)  
[全文链接](https://xueyeyeyi1996.lofter.com/post/1d814ffd_1c8c584cb)

[28](https://xueyeyeyi1996.lofter.com/post/1d814ffd_1c8941f4c)

[03](https://xueyeyeyi1996.lofter.com/post/1d814ffd_1c8941f4c)

##  [枫樱《植物园狗粮生产商》](https://xueyeyeyi1996.lofter.com/post/1d814ffd_1c8941f4c)

CP：枫岫主人X拂樱斋主

  


注意：陈年老梗段子合集，瞎改原作，会被编剧追着打的那种改。都是一些写不成长文的小段子。

  


  


  


  


**1：遇到喜欢的人，会露出耳朵哦~**

（狐柚兔樱）

  


“藏起耳朵和尾巴，这是一种礼仪。”枫岫主人道。

  


拂樱斋主有些难堪的收起了兔耳朵，佛狱的人从不浪费多余的精力藏耳朵和尾巴，他来了苦境总是记不起来这点。

  


尾巴他不用藏，因为兔子尾巴收起来就小小一团，衣服一遮就遮住了。

  


“百年不见，有些激动。”拂樱给自己找借口，“妖激动了就容易露耳朵。”

  


枫岫主人做出一副子受宠若惊的样子：“竟不知好友这么思念我。”

  


话锋一转，他突然有所意味道：“拂樱，你可知，苦境多数大妖只有在见到心爱之人时候，才藏不住耳朵。”

  


枫岫主人道：“看好友修为，也不比我这个大妖弱，不知好友是不是…”

  


拂樱斋主刚收好的耳朵又炸出来了：“你胡说八道什么！？”

  


拂樱斋主气地耳朵尖都粉了：“枫岫主人，我警告你！”

  


枫岫主人扇子挥挥：“饮茶，饮茶呀。”

  


待到兔子消气了又开始对枫岫言语间试探，试探未果，软磨硬泡让枫岫主人做出下次一定去拂樱斋的承诺，才心满意足离开了。

  


待他走得不见人影，枫岫主人松了一口气，这放下手中羽扇，起身，脱去了厚重的外袍，松开了头上的发冠。

  


紫发间弹出两只尖耳，身后落了下一条蓬松的大尾巴。

  


狐狸耳朵上的绒毛被冠帽压出了一道褶皱，安稳在外袍里呆了一下午的尾巴正因此刻的好心情无声地左右甩动着。

  


  


2： **请让我叫你岳父大人！**

（为避免柚子ooc太严重，也为了减少咒爹脱发，就别喊爸爸了。）

  


Action 1：

  


拂樱斋主：明天去见见我爹吧。

枫岫主人：你岳父还不知道我的事情吧

拂樱斋主：不用担心，明天说就好了。

（插播咒爹：吾代表火宅佛狱。）

枫岫主人：我年龄的事情呢。

拂樱斋主：说了。

枫岫主人：真的？

拂樱斋主：嗯！

枫岫主人：你的家人一定很惊讶吧？

拂樱斋主：怎么说呢.....火宅佛狱只要能工作就行了，其他时候是互不干涉的。

（插播太息公：老娘还没有男朋友，凯旋侯也配有女朋友？）

枫岫主人：但是...

拂樱斋主：不必担心，我喜欢你就足够了（直白jpg）

枫岫主人：（狐脸一红）

（插播无执相：凯旋侯哪来的时间谈恋爱啊，不可能的，这辈子都不可能的。）

  


Action 2 ：

枫岫主人：你爹多大了？应该和我差不多吧

拂樱斋主：（并不清楚爹的年纪，觉得应该不年轻。）比你大很多。

枫岫主人：你不是还有两个弟弟吗？

拂樱斋主：对啊，弟弟们和我一起出生的，只不过只有我是人形。

枫岫主人：......火宅佛狱果然和传闻一样独特啊。

枫岫主人：对了，你爹好像也是朝九晚五的工薪阶层？

拂樱斋主：我们不是朝九晚五，我们是九九六，爹是零零七。

枫岫宅男：好辛苦啊......

  


  


Action 3:

（见面）

  


拂樱斋主：介绍一下，我男朋友。

枫岫主人：在下枫岫主人，有礼了。  


咒世主：（一言不发盯着看了一会）你的年纪  


枫岫主人：四位数。

火宅佛狱：什么！？！

咒世主：（沉默。）

太息公：你和前任的王（御天邪武）一样大。

寒烟翠：之前离过婚了？

凯旋侯：说服者，不要越过你的本分。

红狐：这把年纪了还单身，没离过婚太奇怪了。

凯旋侯：我没问就代表我不在意。

枫岫主人：（感动）没有。

玷芳姬：你喜欢他吗？

凯旋侯：嗯

无执相：唔（心脏疼），黑伢君，给我一瓶酒。

白尘子：你和他怎么认识的。

凯旋侯：我去苦境卧底，对他有怀疑，打算灌醉他套取情报，但是最后被他灌醉了。

无执相：黑伢君，换一瓶烈酒。

凯旋侯：.....然后....醒来就在一张床上了。

无执相：.......直接换最烈的那瓶。

  


  


  


  


**3[重生之只有凯旋侯没有存档]**

（全员带着记忆倒带重来，只有樱花啥也不知道。）

  


Part 1

时间线直接跨越到了琼花会。

  


琼花会之前的枫岫主人和极道先生已经联络好，两人在最大的那棵樱花树下守株待兔啊不守株待花。

  


待到那抹粉色身影出现，一路上拒绝了无数才子佳人邀约的枫岫主人主动迎了上去。

  


“这位先生请留步。”

  


“…你好？”

  


“在下枫岫主人。旁边这位是吾友极道先生。阁下可是拂樱斋主？”

  


拂樱斋主茫然：“…吾是。”

  


尚风悦折扇一展：“久仰大名。”

  


在苦境根本没有大名的拂樱：“……？”

  


难道自己身份已经暴露，开启佛狱之路还没开始就要结束了？

  


枫岫主人开始道：“吾两人见阁下面善……”

  


虽然自知容貌不差但是也知自己拥有锋利的眉眼和凶神恶煞的气质，认为面善这词和自身八竿子打不着的拂樱斋主深深沉默了。

  


难道这身粉色的衣服真的很有用？

  


一通闲扯以后，拂樱斋主稀里糊涂被拉去结拜了三先生，虽然进度比他设想的要快了十倍但也算是得偿所愿。

  


深谙距离产生美的拂樱斋主，在晚宴后鉴定拒绝了两人的留宿邀约，回家的路上，拂樱仔细析着今日的种种。

  


有些担忧地给无执相传去了黑樱寄令。

  


“极道和情报没有出入，但枫岫此人，原以为傲慢虚伪，此番接触，大相庭径，不知是情报有误还是此人故意为之，望谨慎。”

  


知道内情的无执相泪流满面。

  


  


  


END

  


  


  
[● 拂樱斋主](https://xueyeyeyi1996.lofter.com/tag/%E6%8B%82%E6%A8%B1%E6%96%8B%E4%B8%BB)[● 枫樱](https://xueyeyeyi1996.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9E%AB%E6%A8%B1)[● 凯旋侯](https://xueyeyeyi1996.lofter.com/tag/%E5%87%AF%E6%97%8B%E4%BE%AF)[● 枫岫主人](https://xueyeyeyi1996.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9E%AB%E5%B2%AB%E4%B8%BB%E4%BA%BA)  


  
[评论(25)](https://xueyeyeyi1996.lofter.com/post/1d814ffd_1c8941f4c)  
[热度(73)](https://xueyeyeyi1996.lofter.com/post/1d814ffd_1c8941f4c)  
[全文链接](https://xueyeyeyi1996.lofter.com/post/1d814ffd_1c8941f4c)

[23](https://xueyeyeyi1996.lofter.com/post/1d814ffd_1c8196805)

[02](https://xueyeyeyi1996.lofter.com/post/1d814ffd_1c8196805)

##  [枫樱《一点小事》](https://xueyeyeyi1996.lofter.com/post/1d814ffd_1c8196805)

Cp:枫岫主人X拂樱斋主凯旋侯

注意：1.化用一部分双张版本的《陆小凤传奇》梗，世界上最浪漫的事情，就是为浪子酿醇酒，给瞎子数河灯。

**上**

**  
**

**1**

拂樱斋主怀里抱着一坛酒。

一坛好酒。

他其实并不懂这酒好在哪儿，只是这酒摆店里头最金贵的位置，要的是最让他牙疼的价钱。

拂樱斋主不爱饮酒，佛狱吃食都不够，哪来的闲情还将米酿成酒，来了苦境他才晓得这玩意。

苦境的书上说这酒不是个好东西，他尝了一口又苦又呛，又翻了几本书说酒是个好东西，他拿过来给刚打到的肉食去荤腥，倒是好用。

只是今天，他这酒，不是拿来做菜，他拿这酒是要去试探一个人。 

一位他怀疑是楔子的人。

  


  


**2**

枫岫主人看到落在羽扇上的樱花，心中有一点点不悦，这原本应该是他喜爱的枫叶。

人还未至，先把这漫山的枫树换成自己爱的樱，简直像和他作对似的。

其实就是在故意挑战自己的耐心。

枫岫主人，只坐着，并未起身。“好友拂樱，今日又带了什么大礼？”

又是一阵樱雨缭乱，粉衣人显露身影的时候，他心里的那点不悦消失了，来人目光炯炯，带着势在必得的自信，枫岫主人知道这次又得打起十二分的注意力来应对这人的挑战了。

大步走来的拂樱斋主怀里抱着一坛子酒：“我给你带了一坛子酒。”

“酒？”枫岫主人倒是有点好奇了，“那好友正是凑巧了赶上了午膳时间。”

拂樱斋主的琥珀眸子瞪圆了：“哦，那是拂樱唐突了，吾这就走。”

枫岫主人笑道：“何必矜怪，你我的关系也不至于不能在一个桌子上吃饭。”说完这句，他就给厨房里忙活的弃剑师捎去了消息。

“那当然，我们是好朋友嘛。”拂樱斋主状是不经意说出这句话，他拿起茶杯给自己倒了杯茶：“今天定要不醉不归。”

居然是想把自己灌醉，枫岫道：“小酒怡情，醉酒伤身。枫岫酒量浅薄，一两杯可以，再多那就不奉陪了。”

拂樱斋主根本不相信：“呵，少骗人了，琼华宴上你喝了岂止两杯。”

枫岫主人回道：“好友对吾观察还真是仔细。”

“你那边围着挤挤攘攘一大圈人，想不注意都难。”拂樱斋主回道,“那么多人给你敬酒，少说也有一壶了，我不管，你今天至少陪我喝一壶。”

“一壶？好友。”枫岫主人惊叹道，“琼华宴上你只饮了半杯。”

“你废话怎么这么多，到底喝不喝？”拂樱斋主不再理睬他，直接敲开了酒坛的泥封。

**3**

“店家说这酒藏了快30年了呢。”拂樱拿了个茶杯就往里头倒，第一杯推给了枫岫，“尝尝。” 

“……”枫岫还未靠近杯子，就知道这不是好酒，顶多是外头客栈里最贵的那一坦子，但是绝不是佳酿。

毕竟三十年，对他来说，太短太短了。

枫岫又将这酒推了回去：“好友,辛苦一路带酒来，还是你先饮吧。”

拂樱斋主一看他这样就知道这人嫌弃这酒了：“你还真是应那句话，非梧桐不止，非练实不食，非醴泉不饮，哼，你不喝我喝！”

拂樱仰头一杯灌下去，被浓烈的酒气被呛了一口，他没忍住咳嗽起来，赶紧用袖子紧紧按住自己的嘴巴，几声闷咳过后，拂樱斋主狠狠瞪了枫岫一眼。

见他如此狼狈，枫岫哈哈哈大笑，“鄙剑师，取酒来。”

拂樱斋主眼睛一亮。用枫岫主人的酒灌醉枫岫主人！

枫岫主人哑然失笑。

  


**4**

来送酒的是弃剑师，还带来了膳食。

拂樱斋主就看弃剑师往他面前摆了一堆碗筷，喝汤的，吃饭的，摆骨头的，漱口的，还有饮酒的。

拂樱斋主拨弄手中的绿瓷小盅：“你真小气，什么酒啊，这么点大的杯子，你喂鸟呢”

他把汤碗端给弃剑师：“倒这个碗，大碗喝酒，大口吃肉。”这是拂樱斋主在客栈里听来的话，其实他还学会了划拳，但是估摸着枫岫主人玩不来这套市井游戏。

弃剑师有些为难，枫岫眼界极高，送来的酒就这坛子他愿意尝尝，酒是刀主席花了好些人脉金钱才寻来的，金贵的很。

枫岫主人却说：“倒给他。”

千金难求的美酒就这么满了一大碗下去了。

拂樱咕咚咕咚喝下去，只觉得这酒光有香气而没点滋味，寡淡的很，就和这草包枫岫一样金玉其外败絮其中：“什么啊，跟糖水一样，你就爱喝这娘兮兮的东西。”

“.......”,枫岫这下可算知道牛嚼牡丹什么意思了。 

“行了。”拂樱斋主把弃剑师轰走，自作主拿了枫岫的汤碗倒七分满了，“喝吧。”

枫岫主人当没看到，端起了自己专用的白玉杯，撞了一下汤碗：“那枫岫就不说什么祝酒词了。”然后一饮而尽。

拂樱看他这白玉杯比那绿瓷杯还小上一个型号。藏在衣袖下的手指实在没忍住捏成了拳。

枫岫看着某人目露凶光的脸，忍不住逗弄几句：“刚才可都碰过杯了，好友怎么还不饮酒？”

拂樱斋主道:”我不喝，一下子喝这么多会上头。”

枫岫主人回他：“好酒是绝不会上头的，不信你试试就知道，枫岫没有骗你。”但是好酒的后劲足。这话他没说出来。

枫岫手上端着那白玉杯，一幅气定神闲的模样，看的拂樱斋主气闷，他决心也要膈应枫岫主人一下。

枫岫一眼就看出了这家伙开始不坏好心了，就看他端起自己带来的酒，给枫岫的汤碗里满上了。

拂樱斋主挑衅道：“你这酒太甜了，我给你中和中和。”

“……”枫岫主人想提醒他酒不能混着喝，但是话倒嘴边，他发现比起阻止拂樱斋主暴殄天物，他更想看到这人喝醉的模样。

枫岫主人装出一幅子心痛的神情，甚至还伸手捂住了心口：“好友，这可是有价无市的佳酿啊。”

拂樱斋主砸吧了一口混合的酒液，一抬头得意的笑：“嗯，这样味道就差不多了。”

看他这样高兴，枫岫主人夹了一整块鸡腿送拂樱斋主碗里：“来，好友，大口吃肉，大碗喝酒。”

**5**

回来送糕点的弃剑师撞上这一幕暗暗称奇，来拜访枫岫主人的哪个不是知书达礼，唯独这人行止粗鲁，但是先生居然待他最为和气，扇风哄人夹菜倒茶一样不落。倒是这拂樱斋主每次兴冲冲来，又气呼呼走，仿佛先生欠他百万家产没还。

今天居然用上枫岫主人独用的汤碗了。

拂樱斋主可不管他怎么想的，一看糕点上来了，没等盘子落桌，就先去摸了一块，正好来点甜的压压嘴里讨厌的酒味。

弃剑师也不多话，只是头一次看到有人拿饭后甜点当下酒菜的。他收去桌上的残渣，无声无息退去了。

**6**

两人有的没的聊了几句，枫岫依旧是坚持用他自己那核桃大的杯子喝酒，几口菜下去才抿一点。拂樱斋主各种方式都用了，就差被掰开枫岫的嘴巴倒进去，也没能让这人多喝几杯。他自己倒是那酒当水，没一会就觉得头晕了。

拂樱斋主撑了一会，暗道自己这次失算了，难受的很：“枫岫，我有点醉，先回去了。”

枫岫主人惊道：“好友来之前可是说要不醉不归的，枫岫这才刚到兴头上。”

装模作样，拂樱斋主按着自己的太阳穴，晕眩的感觉越来越强烈了。

枫岫甚少看到拂樱斋主如此皱眉的模样，叹气道：“好酒是不上头，但是你混着喝，无论什么酒，混起来喝都会醉的。”

事后诸葛有个屁用，拂樱斋主闭着眼睛尽力回复自己的神智，但是大脑却是越来越混沌。

他摇摇晃摇站起来，只觉得身上向灌了铅：“枫岫，我想喝水。”

他声音小小的，枫岫的心软下来，提起茶壶准备递给他，拿起茶壶却是一愣，茶壶里已经没有水了。

他一向不喜欢久泡的茶，宁愿花时间去等一杯新茶煮好，入口必定要最好的时机。所以弃剑师只会在他有要求时候过来煮，很少会备陈茶。

拂樱站不稳又坐回自己的座位上，他勉强抬起头，靠着手肘支撑自己的脸：“你拿茶壶做什么，递给我啊！”

枫岫主人知道这时候应该去招呼弃剑师送茶过来，但是望着眼前这个面色桃红的拂樱斋主，枫岫有些犹豫了。

**7**

拂樱斋主等了半晌也没等到茶壶递来，他看了看桌上的浓汤，只觉得腻的很，但是他也没什么力气去枫岫主人那里拿茶壶了，想着将就一下，就见枫岫主人的羽扇在桌面上空挥过，一桌子的饭菜酒碗消失的干干净净，唯独枫岫面前留着一个茶杯。

是他早上倒了没有喝的那杯。

拂樱斋主觉得这人是真的欠打，但是如今自己醉着，他得控制着自己，否则真的出手，卸出的是佛狱的招式就完蛋了。

枫岫主人的声音却在这时候响了起来：“好友，过来。”

他的声音带着蛊惑，拂樱斋主一个激灵坐直了身躯，忌惮地望着面前端坐的男人。

枫岫主人看地出来拂樱是真醉了，虽然极力掩饰，但是对枫岫来说，拂樱眼中的警惕真的一点没藏住。

枫岫主人放轻声音，把自己的羽扇丢在一边：“过来。”

拂樱斋主心道我才不过过去，谁知道你要怎么收拾我。正好醉着，他就借酒疯不理会枫岫的要求。

枫岫主人起了身，端起茶杯一步步向他走来，到他身边的时候坐下的时候，拂樱去够枫岫手上的茶杯，枫岫却不让他碰，一口全部饮了。

拂樱这下愣住了，难得露出了委屈的神色，这人怎么这么讨厌啊，他正欲抱怨几句，枫岫主人却把他拉到怀里，捧着他的脸，将口里的茶水给他度过去了。

**8**

冰凉的茶水入口，却没有半点醒酒的作用，拂樱斋主本就昏昏沉沉的脑袋，彻底糊涂了。有着枫岫将茶水送完了，也没跳起来揍人。

枫岫主人见他如此乖巧配合也是满意，将人抱在怀里捏着下巴又收取好一会儿酒钱，

拂樱稀里糊涂交账一会儿后没了动静，枫岫离开樱唇才发现这人早睡过去了。

无奈地在这人脑壳上轻轻敲了几个栗子，羽扇飞回手里，拂樱斋主的身上盖上了一片深紫的毛毯。

  


  


  


**下**

**1**

快要元宵的时候，枫岫主人在一处偏僻的城外村落寻到了凯旋侯。

凯旋侯手里还抱着一只雪白的兔子在喂草。

凯旋侯远远望着远处走来一人一马，坐在小木凳上愣住了，这人怎么这么像自己曾经的好友枫岫主人。白兔的三瓣嘴动了半天都没等到主人喂新的青草，小腿一蹬，从凯旋侯腿上跳走自己找吃的去了。

这人也终于来到了他的房前。

“拂樱，是我。”

凯旋侯惊地站了起来。

这面容，这声音，真的是他。但是这一身仆仆风尘，实在和天下封刀美酒厚禄供养的军师天差地别。

来人试探着伸出手，先是指尖碰到了凯旋侯的眉头，然后是指腹触到了他的鼻梁，最后是手掌贴合上他的脸颊。

枫岫露出释然的笑容：“看来上天还是有照顾我这个瞎算子的。”

  


2

凯旋侯不是不能说话，枫岫也不是完全看不清。

凯旋侯现在能说一点话，但是基本都是气音，声音稍微大点都沙哑地很，难听的要命，像多年肺痨的老烟枪，一开口拉锯似的往外漏风，所以他一般给枫岫说事情都握着枫岫的手，写给他听。

枫岫主人现在能看清一点，但是只限走路不撞到树上，进屋不撞墙上，一入夜没了光就瞎地彻彻底底，经常在院里走着走着把凯旋侯养的兔子踩到，一旦他要散步，凯旋侯必定过来看紧他。

所以在枫岫提出要去城里看元宵花灯的时候，凯旋侯怀疑这人是疯了。

“入夜了你什么都看不到，去听炮竹响声吗？”凯旋侯用力在枫岫的手上划字，甚至有点生气，“万一被人群冲散了，我上哪儿找你？”

枫岫道：“我们还没有一起去看过花灯。”

凯旋侯心道这人矫情劲又来了，划道：“等你眼睛好了再去也不迟。”

枫岫把他的手交叠握在自己手心里道：“拂樱，你知道我为什么没等眼睛好就来找你吗？”

他不等凯旋侯回答：“很多事情，不能一直等，一直等，不知道什么时候就错过了，我不想再错过了。”

  


3

凯旋侯把枫岫的手攥地紧紧的，街上挤挤攘攘。走路尚且人撞人，枫岫还要他去买一盏荷花灯提在手上。

枫岫主人提着灯笼走地飞快，一路上凯旋侯心惊胆颤，生怕他撞了谁，又担心自己的声音吓到街上的小姑娘，他不能出声提醒枫岫，只能时不时把这人拽回来。

吃了元宵，猜了灯谜，套了泥娃娃，还买了几只小糖人，凯旋侯长久以来不苟言笑的脸上也重新染上了色彩，枫岫感觉到身边人的快乐，不由得勾起了嘴角，看地路边的小姑娘一阵脸红。

一路游玩到一座桥边，凯旋侯看到不少人都解下了莲花灯放到了河面上，然后注视着莲花灯顺着流水远去。

身边的枫岫居然松开了手，也开始打开提着的那盏荷花灯。

这瞎子是傻了吗，会被烛火烫到的。凯旋侯赶紧过去帮他解了，将花灯稳稳的放在他手上。

枫岫捧着莲花灯，感受着里面烛火传来的点点热度，却是拉起凯旋侯的手：“拂樱，你来许个愿望吧。”

“？”

枫岫道：“许个愿望。然后让河水带走莲花灯，你的愿望就会实现了。”

多虚无缥缈的浪费行为啊，凯旋侯环顾四周，来许愿的大多是还未出阁的少女，许愿自己能找到一位好儿郎，要么就是暮年的老者，许愿自己的子孙安康。

两者都是容易被商家哄骗的对象，但是如今让他许愿的枫岫主人却是两者都不是，或许老者能勉强蹭点边。

枫岫道：“在想什么开心事？”

凯旋侯才不乐意告诉他，免得枫岫又说自己嫌弃他年纪大。他走到河边，闭上眼睛许了一个和身边人有关的愿望，弯下腰将这盏河灯放下了。

枫岫感受到他起身，重新又将人牵在手里。

“许了什么愿？”

“告诉你就不灵了。”

枫岫笑笑，转念道道：“拂樱，猜这河里有多少盏河灯？”

凯旋侯看了看四周的人，估算了来时的人流量，道：“七八百吧。”

“我给你打个赌，这河一共有一千两百盏河灯，一盏不多，一盏不少。”

凯旋侯道：“你楔半仙的能耐已经这么高了？”

枫岫道：“不信你数数？”

凯旋侯道：“有这时间我不如多回去睡两觉。”

枫岫：“....好的，那就不数”。接连被拒绝两回，他的表情尽有些落寞。

凯旋侯的视线从他的脸上落到远处的河灯：“数数也没事，反正我今天不困。”

  


4 

元宵节，护城河河岸上。站着一对人。

黑衣人在给紫衣人数着河灯，他的声音沙哑又难听，路过的人都忍不住加快速度。

紫衣人却恍然不觉，握着身边人的手，面容甚至带着安心的笑容。

  


过了一会，有妇人带着一位粉衣服的小女孩过来了，黑衣的公子收了声，转而在紫衣公子手上继续划着。

路人这才知道这紫衣公子原来是瞎子。

小姑娘放了河灯，盯着两个人看了一会，红了脸蛋，拉拉娘亲的手。

“娘亲，这两位哥哥真好看呀。”

END

  


  
[● 霹雳布袋戏](https://xueyeyeyi1996.lofter.com/tag/%E9%9C%B9%E9%9B%B3%E5%B8%83%E8%A2%8B%E6%88%8F)[● 拂樱斋主](https://xueyeyeyi1996.lofter.com/tag/%E6%8B%82%E6%A8%B1%E6%96%8B%E4%B8%BB)[● 凯旋侯](https://xueyeyeyi1996.lofter.com/tag/%E5%87%AF%E6%97%8B%E4%BE%AF)[● 枫樱](https://xueyeyeyi1996.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9E%AB%E6%A8%B1)[● 枫岫主人](https://xueyeyeyi1996.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9E%AB%E5%B2%AB%E4%B8%BB%E4%BA%BA)  


  
[评论(12)](https://xueyeyeyi1996.lofter.com/post/1d814ffd_1c8196805)  
[热度(96)](https://xueyeyeyi1996.lofter.com/post/1d814ffd_1c8196805)  
[全文链接](https://xueyeyeyi1996.lofter.com/post/1d814ffd_1c8196805)

[14](https://xueyeyeyi1996.lofter.com/post/1d814ffd_1c7fca41e)

[02](https://xueyeyeyi1996.lofter.com/post/1d814ffd_1c7fca41e)

##  [枫樱情人节24h《矜持》](https://xueyeyeyi1996.lofter.com/post/1d814ffd_1c7fca41e)

CP :枫岫主人X 拂樱斋主

-枫樱登场10周年——2020枫樱情人节24H活动-

【3：00】-第四棒

  


注意:1，枫樱当众秀恩爱的故事。

  


2，部分人物剧情看地不全，可能会非常偏离本尊。

  


  


  


1

  


佛狱和苦境的新通道。

  


秦假仙孤身一人等候。

  


寒鸦惊起，一身墨绿戎装，发带一只孔雀翎，肃杀阴冷。来者是佛狱的凯旋侯。

  


秦假仙今日被素还真委托一个任务，探探佛狱的口风，是否还有心侵略四魌。复生之后的资源虽然不是什么重大问题了，但是人心贪婪。

  


秦假仙挥着手中的白羽扇，演技的劲儿上来了：“堂堂佛狱没人了吗？竟然指派一个小白脸前来迎接。这是看不起我秦某人吗？”

  


佛狱的凯旋侯脸色阴沉，秦假仙这才想起来这人可不是苦境那个温柔好脾气的拂樱斋主了，心生怯意，就听凯旋侯道：“吾王与太息公，正在与魔王子周旋。”

  


“......”秦假仙刚浮起来的心脏直接掉进了冰窟窿。

  


而佛狱的大门也正式打开，一团飞驰的火焰铺天盖地砸来，秦假仙不及反应。凯旋侯已经上前挡去。

  


一阵喧嚣过后，面前这块还未恢复的大地又是遍地狼烟，秦假仙刚能看清，就看几只仓皇路过的麻雀被路边突然暴涨的樱花树缠住，吸去了血液。

  


秦假仙来之前想的，让佛狱用廉价的劳动力，顽强生长的动植物等等置换资源的腹稿就这么废弃了。

  


  


2

苦境智星在心中编排，要不让佛狱走暴力美学文化路线，抢慈光之塔的饭吃？还是直接让几个高层颜值还凑合的联姻换取资源呢？

  


身边为他挡去火焰的凯旋侯眉头却皱起来了：“怎么还没好。”

  


秦假仙顺着凯旋侯盯着的方向望去：“什么还没好。”

  


只见远处还未建好的句芒城陷入邪红之火的包围下，高空中，佛狱咒世主太息公等人控制着火焰，似在保护还未逃出的民众。

  


“......”这是怎么了？秦假仙正欲发问，只见句芒红城另一侧，遥遥立着一人，紫衣高冠，那人似有感应，往秦假仙这里看看一眼。

  


秦假仙疑惑，就听仙乐乍响，天空风起云涌，电闪雷鸣，滚滚乌云中，一只金龙盘旋呼啸，紫衣人挥动羽扇，道道金光指引着金龙飞向句芒上空，金龙坠落，化作枫叶夹杂着阵阵樱雨，迅速压制了邪火。

  


秦假仙：“......”。灭火都是用水，还是第一次见到用花叶的，这明显是施法的人故意捏出的幻象。

  


佛狱高层的脸色黑如锅底，包括秦假仙身边这个。

  


紫衣人潇洒落地，红叶粉樱中，笑着走来，是枫岫主人。

  


“好友。秦假仙。”

  


凯旋侯道：“请你过来是降雨的，不是过来跳舞的。好好的雨非搞成枫叶，给谁邀功呢？”

  


话虽这么说，语气里一点责怪的意思也无。

  


枫岫主人笑而不语，只把人拉过来四处打量了一会，道：“火也灭了，城也救了，侯爷是否可以跟着在下回家了？”

“还不行。”

  


枫岫深深地叹了口气。

  


凯旋侯背过手去，继续向前走去，突然道：“这几天你住我这里。”

  


枫岫的羽扇遮住了脸上了笑容。

看来佛狱不是抢慈光之塔的饭吃，这是把慈光之塔的人抢来了。

  


但是感觉自己这个客人好像被人家忽略了__by秦假仙

  


  


3

  


这边枫岫主人美滋滋准备跟人回去。

  


凯旋侯的副体无执相突然出现，身边带了一人，慈光之塔的撒手慈悲。

  


撒手慈悲手上提着一只雕漆的木盒，共有五层。

  


枫岫主人脸色一变。

  


撒手慈悲眼疾手快把这木盒送他面前：“天舞神司，这可是你的私人物件。”掀开木盒，里头是层层书信，还隐隐透出了点香气。

  


撒手慈悲道：“现在四魌皆知神司和佛狱凯旋侯同进同出，但是您也得把慈光的情债还清了对吧？”

  


秦假仙偷偷看凯旋侯。

  


凯旋侯没什么表情，声音也是毫无波澜：“无执相，好生招待慈光的贵客，秦假仙，这边请。”

  


秦假仙无奈只得跟着走。

  


这边撒手慈悲针对不成，又道:“苦境美景让枫岫主人流连忘返，吾还能稍作理解，但是这佛狱嘛......."。师尹重回慈光道路坎坷，忙得晕头转向，就这跳大神的人清闲的很，一天到晚搁苦境佛狱里带着，对慈光不管不问。撒手慈悲越想越气：“真是不知佛狱有什么乐趣。”

  


枫岫主人望着远去的凯旋侯背影，凛然开口:“什么乐趣？”

  


枫岫主人淡然道：“闺房之乐”。

  


撒手慈悲之前想要用来膈应这位“忘本”天舞神司的话语，忘得干干净净。

  


佛狱胜利者无执相：“......”

  


枫岫主人收起那一箱子书信，对无执相道：“用黑樱寄令和你本体说一声，我回家等他。”。

  


随即化光离去，毫无留恋。

  


无执相冷着脸提了提面罩，把人送走了。

  


  


4

一日忙完，无执相跟随凯旋侯回去。

  


无执相阴森森的目光远远盯着凯旋侯的屋子。里面传出了悠闲适然的琴声。和刚被魔王子折腾过后破败的佛狱格格不入。

  


无执相冷哼一声。

  


琴声戛然而止，屋内有人语带笑意：“好友拂樱。”

  


木门打开，枫岫大步上前，拥住了凯旋侯。

  


这实在不像平常的枫岫，连无执相都没反应过来，直到被放开，凯旋侯才僵硬道：“枫岫，这真是让我.....受宠若惊。”

  


枫岫主人唇角微勾：“我还能让你更....”。

  


无执相忍无可忍：“做贼心虚。”

  


枫岫一偏头：“原来是侯副，不好意思”。

  


他侧身做了一个邀请的姿势：“一家人，请入内小叙。”

  


无执相：“......”这王八蛋一定是故意的！明明是他和凯旋侯的家！这楔子还真把自己当主人了！

  


可是让他进屋看枫岫和凯旋侯卿卿我我，还不如直接去面对魔王子。

  


枫岫就在无执相的杀人眼神中搂着凯旋侯关上了门。

  


5.

凯旋侯书房。

  


拂樱剪去了多余的烛花，屋内瞬间亮堂了起来。书桌上摆着一摞子书信，看量还有不少。

  


拂樱打趣道:“下次去慈光带你出门溜一圈，看看能不能装满一车水果回来。”

  


“倘若是之前没有你的我，倒是有可能。”枫岫撩起袖摆，拾起毛笔：“撒手慈悲乱说的，这些不过是一些无足轻重的文书罢了。”

  


拂樱搬了个凳子坐在他身边：“我知道，我给你磨墨。”

  


枫岫抬眸回以一笑：“好。”

  


两人不时对书信中的内容交谈几句，有些事情拂樱不太了解，就看枫岫在摇曳烛光下投在墙上的影子，左手上握着一块墨块有的没的磨着。

  


枫岫写完再抬头，发现身边这人已经撑着下巴睡着了。

  


大约是最近太累了，枫岫有些无奈，这才刚写了几行字。但是这人还是愿意稍稍放下点公务回来陪他，枫岫又觉得有点愉悦，轻手轻脚拿下拂樱手中的墨，将人抱起送去床上睡。

  


拂樱迷迷糊糊醒来，看到是枫岫，又闭上眼睛安心睡去。

  


  


6.

  


枫岫写完所有的文书，清理过双手，回到床准备就寝。

  


许是脱去外衣的声音惊动了他，拂樱醒了。

  


枫岫道：“继续睡吧，我很快就好。”

拂樱不语，脸红红的，似在生气，又似在害羞。

  


枫岫钻进被窝，小声问：“怎么了？”

  


“好多是邀你回慈光的。”枫岫知道他说的是那些送来的邀约。

  


“是呀，高官厚禄，美酒佳人。”

  


“心动了？”拂樱钻进他的怀里。

  


“枫岫何曾在乎过这些？”

  


拂樱头靠着枫岫的胸膛，就在枫岫以为他睡着的时候，拂樱突然闷声闷气道：“不准离开。”

  


枫岫心中炸开了大朵的樱花，挤挤攘攘，他环抱住怀里人，轻轻的落了一个吻下去。

  


“面对拂樱斋主，枫岫岂敢逃走。”

END.

  


  
[● 霹雳布袋戏](https://xueyeyeyi1996.lofter.com/tag/%E9%9C%B9%E9%9B%B3%E5%B8%83%E8%A2%8B%E6%88%8F)[● 枫樱](https://xueyeyeyi1996.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9E%AB%E6%A8%B1)[● 2020枫樱情人节24h](https://xueyeyeyi1996.lofter.com/tag/2020%E6%9E%AB%E6%A8%B1%E6%83%85%E4%BA%BA%E8%8A%8224h)[● 拂樱斋主](https://xueyeyeyi1996.lofter.com/tag/%E6%8B%82%E6%A8%B1%E6%96%8B%E4%B8%BB)[● 凯旋侯](https://xueyeyeyi1996.lofter.com/tag/%E5%87%AF%E6%97%8B%E4%BE%AF)  


  
[评论(10)](https://xueyeyeyi1996.lofter.com/post/1d814ffd_1c7fca41e)  
[热度(78)](https://xueyeyeyi1996.lofter.com/post/1d814ffd_1c7fca41e)  
[全文链接](https://xueyeyeyi1996.lofter.com/post/1d814ffd_1c7fca41e)

[05](https://xueyeyeyi1996.lofter.com/post/1d814ffd_1c7d44fb7)

[02](https://xueyeyeyi1996.lofter.com/post/1d814ffd_1c7d44fb7)

##  [枫樱《儿女双全》下](https://xueyeyeyi1996.lofter.com/post/1d814ffd_1c7d44fb7)

CP:枫岫主人X拂樱斋主

  


雷点注意:柚子写的比较OOC，他真的好难把握……

  


  


  


  


  


10 

  


枫岫就在这里住了下来，他每天无所事事，吃了睡，睡了吃，不吃饭又不睡觉就去折腾凯旋，一而再，再而三的问他为什么带他回来。

  


凯旋平日里干脆利落，遇到这事总是支支吾吾总说不出个所以然（枫岫语），枫岫就改问他，他俩到底什么关系。

  


凯旋觉得自己很坦荡:仇人。

  


枫岫说好友不可打诳语，哪有仇人像他俩这个相处方式的，还买他回来还给他治疗眼睛。

  


“我看你好看！行了吧？”凯旋一巴掌把药膏拍在枫岫眼睛上，吼道。“我买回来当个花瓶摆着！”

  


“......”枫岫思考，也不是不可以。

  


凯旋给他眼睛裹上布条：“你记忆一点都没有恢复吗？”

  


枫岫摇摇头：“没有。”

  


凯旋愤愤给枫岫打了个蝴蝶结：“你们这个神源为什么不修复脑子呢？”

  


枫岫摸着后脑勺的蝴蝶结：“你就这么想我恢复记忆？”

  


”你不想恢复记忆？”

  


枫岫道：“总要给我一个恢复记忆的契机。”

  


“你不是已经能看到我的模样了吗？”凯旋收拾着桌子，“你就一点都没想起来。”

  


凯旋回想他见到自己的神情，枫岫当时的表情......

  


凯旋眉头一皱，声音阴冷：“你是不是已经恢复了在骗我。”

  


枫岫道：“好友此言差矣，枫岫为何要欺骗你？”

  


凯旋沉默一会，突然盯着一边默默啃烧饼的小石头道：“这么多天，你也不能白吃白喝。”

  


“好友想要我做什么。”枫岫心中一动。

  


“明天开始，你就教佛狱的孩子读书写字，小草和小石头的启蒙也该开始了。”

  


“.....好。”

  


“枫岫阿叔.”小草突然出声道

  


“在。”

  


“.....你的表情好像有点失望。”小姑娘一语中的。小石头跟在旁边点了点头。

  


“咳....”枫岫摸了摸自己的脸，“是好友说看我好看才带我回来，我不由地多想了点。”

  


“......”

  


小草好奇的问：“枫岫阿叔多想了什么？”

  


凯旋的手指关节嘎吱作响。

  


枫岫赶紧转移话题：“讲了很多次了，要么喊我枫岫，要么喊我主人。”

  


小草一时间愣住了：“可是我就是想喊你枫岫阿叔”

  


枫岫透过布条隐隐约约注视着凯旋的表情：“那你可以喊我大哥。”

  


“....”凯旋没说话，只是走过去揉了揉小草的头。

  


小石头见状凑到枫岫身边，枫岫把他抱起来摸摸头。

  


小草问：“凯旋叔叔不高兴我喊枫岫阿叔大哥吗？”

  


“他年纪可以当你太爷爷的太爷爷了。”凯旋把她放下，“就照你喜欢的喊，别管他，他就是矫情。”

  


枫岫望着他的背影，忍不住道：“我们当真只是好友？”

  


凯旋这次的语气倒没有很凶，只回：“是仇人，你怎么就不信？！”

  


枫岫道：“我觉得仇人不是这么相处的....”

  


凯旋撂下那句说了无数次的话：“我和你就是这么相处的。”

  


在凯旋转身离去后，枫岫叹了口气。

  


  


  


11

教书后，枫岫就没那么多时间折腾凯旋了，佛狱的孩子年岁层次不齐，但是统一没怎么读过书。十多岁的孩子的，写出的字，和凯旋养的鸡，撒一把谷子划出来的没多大区别。枫岫只能从一笔一划开始教。

  


凯旋去探视，佛狱的人都不太喜欢枫岫，连带着小孩子对他也不客气。只有小石头和小草两个外来户挺他。凯旋走进去巡视一圈，提了两三个调皮鬼教训了一番，枫岫的课堂才算安生。

  


没几日，枫岫靠一身博学把一群小兔崽子收拾的服服帖帖，他知识渊博，把小孩子唬的一愣一愣的，甚至觉得自家的侯都不如这人见多识广，凯旋倒也不生气，只在佛狱小姑娘们粘枫岫的时候给了他几个白眼。

  


这日枫岫自学堂回来，看到凯旋在厨房忙活，只觉得这场景让他心生喜悦，一时间没有控制说出口的话。

  


“好友，我们这样像不像一对日出而作日入而息的夫妻。”

哐当一声，凯旋手中的菜刀砸在了案板上。

  


枫岫赶紧给人扇风，这可是衣食父母。四处找不到东西，摘了一段凯旋平日用来盛瓜果的蒲叶对人挥了挥。

  


  


”好友莫气，饮茶，饮茶啊”。

  


  


听到这话，凯旋脸色更差，但是一阵青一阵红后瞪了枫岫一眼，真乖乖了喝了茶，继续剁菜去了。

  


枫岫”逃过一劫”，倚靠在厨房门口和凯旋聊天，凯旋在厨房里穿梭，只觉得这人拿着蒲叶笑着的模样分外欠揍。

  


第二天枫岫收到一把羽毛扇，也不知凯旋上哪儿找的紫色染料，说这就是他以前用的，照着做了一把而已。

  


枫岫立刻对着凯旋扇了两下，这人额头前的碎发被风吹起，只露出白皙的脸蛋，倒显得精神可爱。枫岫看着心里欢喜，又扇了两下，被凯旋吧嗒一下把扇子打偏：“做什么？”

  


枫岫道：“我觉得你对我和别人有些不同。”

  


凯旋有点别扭，枫岫这话就好像在说，你偏爱我一样。

  


凯旋回道：“给你做一把扇子而已。”

  


枫岫将扇子在手中翻来覆去的看：“得友如此，夫复何求。”

  


“.....”这话说的非常奇怪，凯旋眯着眼睛，但是他一时间也想不到什么反驳的话。

  


枫岫道：“这么了解我的喜好，连我的扇子都做得出来，你还说我们只是仇人。”

  


“你有完没完？”凯旋道，“一把扇子而已。”

  


枫岫：“难道我以前这么好相处吗？扇子也能随手交给仇人看？”

  


“好相处？你成天端个架子跟城隍庙的官老爷一样，也就我能看到你没救的懒惰虫样子"

  


枫岫手中羽扇一转，道：“好友这话，莫不是在说我对你也不同。

  


“......”凯旋怒道：“胡言乱语，我去做饭了！”

  


  


  


  


  


12

  


凯旋现在很苦恼。

  


想他一生纵横捭阖，机关算尽，国破家亡，兔离女散，都没有想过后悔两字。但是他很后悔一时间心软把枫岫买回来。

  


枫岫这神棍不知怎么推算的，认定了他俩是情人。

  


他认定倒无所谓，小草和小石头也认定了，现在连带着佛狱的人也接受了这个”事实”。

  


事情是这样的。

  


起先凯旋说自己是枫岫仇人，枫岫半信半疑，但是当这人眼睛有些看地清以后，他就不信凯旋的仇人论，等这人彻底拿下布条以后，他就坚定他俩曾经是一对。

  


枫岫给佛狱的人讲道理:你们说说看，我和他要不是有情感基础，他怎么骗我，都是你们侯自己说的，说我被情感左右了。对不对？我们要真的是仇人，他干嘛救我对不对？什么？他还给我画了画？什么？我曾经待的牢房有写给他的遗书？什么？他叫拂樱？

  


小草回来问凯旋:枫岫阿叔说如果你俩不是一对，他也不至于临死还要给你留言。呜呜呜枫岫阿叔真的很在拂樱阿叔，枫岫阿叔气你？没有啊，枫岫阿叔说他一直很关心你的。

  


凯旋，哦，不，拂樱晚上提着枫岫的衣领声色严厉地质问他记忆到底恢复没恢复。

  


枫岫振振有词:”我没有理由骗你。我骗你做什么？”

  


拂樱凶道:”我怎么知道？现在佛狱全体都觉得我和你有一腿，小草都喊我拂樱阿叔了。”

  


”提到这个。”枫岫的语气有些伤心:”你叫拂樱这事还是佛狱的人告诉我的，你还说我们之前是好友，现在你连真名都不告诉我。”

  


”……我本来就不叫拂樱”拂樱松开了枫岫的衣领:”这名字是为了去苦境框你才取的。”

  


枫岫:”……什么？！？”

  


  


  


13

  


  


凯旋很头疼。

  


枫岫现在终于信了他俩是仇人这事。

  


但是这人对待仇人的方式就是不理人。每天也不回来吃饭了只在学堂里睡。虽说他也不需要日日进食但是……

  


小草和小石头吵架了都不会这么幼稚！！凯旋等学生们下课了去学堂里堵人。

  


”枫岫！”

  


枫岫仿佛没看到他一样，继续拿着笔改作业。

  


凯旋也不管他:”你实话告诉我，你是不是恢复记忆了。?”

  


枫岫换了只小毛笔给学生写评语:”字迹工整……”

  


凯旋:”你到底想怎么样？！”

  


枫岫啪地一声把笔放下。拿起扇子:”凯旋侯觉得我应该怎么对待仇人？”

  


”……”凯旋，”你想出来的方式就是冷战？”

  


枫岫道:”冷战是用在关系比较好的人之间的，凯旋侯觉得我们之间有这么亲密吗？”

  


凯旋道:”……”

  


枫岫道:”我们可有抵足而眠过？”

  


凯旋道:”有那么一两次。”他那时候绞尽脑汁要和枫岫拉近关系，总被枫岫嫌弃，就故意说好友之间必须睡一起，本意也是为了膈应枫岫，谁知道这人真的同意一起睡了。

  


”可有相拥过？”

  


”我挡小免抱过你。”

  


”……”枫岫羽扇遮面，双眸责怪地望着他，”你还说我们不是情人？”

  


”……？”凯旋。

  


枫岫”咄咄逼人”:”有我们这样的仇敌？”

  


啪地一声，凯旋回头看去，小石头蹑手蹑脚把弄掉地的书本捡起来。

  


小石头见两人都在看他，涨红了脸:”枫岫阿叔今天回家吃饭吗？”

  


见两个人都不说话，他又颤颤巍巍补充道:”姐姐想一家人一起一起吃饭……她去钓虾了。说今晚加餐。”

  


凯旋的表情变得柔和，一转头超凶的盯着枫岫，大有你今天不跟我回家就死定了的趋势。

  


枫岫在心里叹气。

  


  


  


14

  


枫岫抱起小石头，凯旋跟着他后头，三人一起往回走。

  


”枫岫。”凯旋出声道。

  


”嗯？”

  


”你记得小免吗？”

  


”……”

  


凯旋自顾自说下去:”也不知道怎么的，她特别喜欢你，平日里和你一样懒……”

  


枫岫知道他想小免了:”她人呢？”

  


”在苦境，我带她走，她不乐意。和你一样，非觉得穿粉衣裳的我才是斋主。”

  


凯旋又继续道:”我养她的时候，一心只给她灌输苦境的好，舍不得她沾染半点佛狱的气息，也不知道她现在一个人怎么样，她和你一样好吃懒做…”

  


枫岫心生不忍:”小免会好好照顾自己的。”

  


”你不知道……她总是吃很多又不节制。又拉肚子，对身体不好”

  


枫岫道:”你不在，她也没那么多沉雪千丈青吃。”

  


”是啊”凯旋慢慢停住了脚步:”知道她吃的土箩是我种的，你还敢说没恢复记忆吗？”

  


”……”枫岫身边飘起了黑色的樱花。

  


枫岫冷静道:”拂樱，小石头还在我怀里，别伤了孩子。”

  


凯旋自后头加速走过来，哼了一声。

  


枫岫抱着孩子慢慢跟在后头。

  


两人无言了一段路。

  


小石头突然道:”小免，是枫岫阿叔和拂樱阿叔的女儿吗？”

  


”……你这小孩什么理解能力？”凯旋道，”小免是我闺女。”

  


”可是。”小石头望望枫岫，”你说小免很像枫岫阿叔…小石头听到了很多个和枫岫阿叔一样…”

  


”……是的。”枫岫严肃道，”是我们的女儿。”

  


”枫岫？！”凯旋震惊。

  


枫岫颠颠怀里的小石头:”孩子还在我怀里啊。侯爷。”

  


  


  


  


15

  


凯旋很崩溃。

  


枫岫现在应该是恢复了记忆了，但是在佛狱，他的名声已经回不来了。

  


枫岫又给佛狱的人讲道理:我和你们侯当然是一对，当然，不然他现在怎么帮我养小石头和小草。对对对，他卧底我身边日久生情的，投怀送抱？我们两情相悦哪能叫美人计，女儿有的，蓝眼睛可像我了，我眼睛就一圈蓝的也是蓝的，个性也像我。

  


小草天天盼着小免姐姐:拂樱阿叔，我们去找小免回来吧，不会的，你不是说她最喜欢枫岫阿叔了吗？有枫岫阿叔在，她肯定回来，佛狱的叔叔阿姨都给我说女孩子黏爸爸，不，我不是说拂樱阿叔是妈妈的意思……

  


深夜，枫岫和拂樱都没有睡着，后者有些失眠，枫岫侧着身给怀里的人扇着风:”好友什么大风大浪没见过，这点小事也紧张成这样。”

  


凯旋锐利的眼神在枫岫脸上走了一遍，翻了个身背对他。

  


枫岫无奈笑笑，贴过去在这人耳边小声说:”你换一身拂樱斋主的衣裳，拿上花盏，再加上我。保证万无一失。小免必定愿意回来，安心睡吧”

  


凯旋道:”哼，没有你，小免也会跟我回来。我睡不着只是因为今天没做什么事。人不累。”

  


”当然当然。”枫岫放下羽扇，手指穿过薄被在枕边人身上揉捏”好友精力旺盛，不像枫岫，好吃懒做，不事生产。”他的声音渐渐低沉下去。

  


凯旋难耐地喘息一声:”小草他们在隔壁。”

  


枫岫低头在他耳边轻啄一口:”哎呀，都说最了解自己不是敌人就是知己，怎么侯爷还不知道枫岫主人会设结界呢？”

  


”……”

  


枫岫心神一动，笑道:”莫不是，你在紧张这件事情？”

  


凯旋没有回答，但是透红的耳垂暴露了他的心思。

  


枫岫心情大好，忍不住多说几句:”我们从前也这样的，好友怎么现在害羞起来了，以前可是主动投怀送抱，哎呀！莫踹莫踹………我不说了就是………”

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


END。

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  
[● 霹雳布袋戏](https://xueyeyeyi1996.lofter.com/tag/%E9%9C%B9%E9%9B%B3%E5%B8%83%E8%A2%8B%E6%88%8F)[● 拂樱斋主](https://xueyeyeyi1996.lofter.com/tag/%E6%8B%82%E6%A8%B1%E6%96%8B%E4%B8%BB)[● 凯旋侯](https://xueyeyeyi1996.lofter.com/tag/%E5%87%AF%E6%97%8B%E4%BE%AF)[● 枫樱](https://xueyeyeyi1996.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9E%AB%E6%A8%B1)[● 枫岫主人](https://xueyeyeyi1996.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9E%AB%E5%B2%AB%E4%B8%BB%E4%BA%BA)  


  
[评论(11)](https://xueyeyeyi1996.lofter.com/post/1d814ffd_1c7d44fb7)  
[热度(68)](https://xueyeyeyi1996.lofter.com/post/1d814ffd_1c7d44fb7)  
[全文链接](https://xueyeyeyi1996.lofter.com/post/1d814ffd_1c7d44fb7)

[05](https://xueyeyeyi1996.lofter.com/post/1d814ffd_1c7d3206a)

[02](https://xueyeyeyi1996.lofter.com/post/1d814ffd_1c7d3206a)

##  [枫樱《儿女双全》中](https://xueyeyeyi1996.lofter.com/post/1d814ffd_1c7d3206a)

CP:枫岫主人X拂樱斋主

注意：狗血失忆梗。  


[上 ](https://xueyeyeyi1996.lofter.com/post/1d814ffd_1c7505793)在这里

  


6

  


  


凯旋教了几遍就失去了耐心，将这孩子穿好衣服，拿块毛巾让他自己擦头发。

  


“起身后直走右拐进门喊我一声吃饭。”如此交代，就匆匆离去。

  


枫岫摸索着穿上衣服，安慰旁边的男孩：“别难过，等一下就可以吃饭了，还不知你的名字。”

  


“小石头。”

  


“你姐姐的名字呢？”枫岫这才发现自己这么久了都未问小姑娘的名字。

  


“小草。”

  


随处可见的顽石贱草，也难怪被父母丢给人贩子了。枫岫将自己的衣带一端交给孩子：“拽紧。我们去吃饭。”

  


衣带一端传来小小的力度，枫岫按照凯旋说的直走右拐，正欲开口。就听到凯旋那不可思议的温柔语气。

  


“慢慢吃，别着急。”

  


“喜欢的话叔叔等会再给你盛一碗。”

  


“哇，这么一大口，小草真乖。”

  


枫岫：“.......”

  


这人众女轻男也太严重了。

  


  


  


7

  


小石头虽然不爱说话，人却乖巧，拉着枫岫过去，还帮着把板凳搬开。

  


小草看见他来了，兴奋地丢下碗筷：“枫岫阿叔！”

  


“小草，好好吃饭。”凯旋地声音立刻冷了一度。但是这明显是针对枫岫和小石头地到来。

  


枫岫有些奇，这人最先买人是自己，又明显对他冷漠，买人口买了一个盲人，但是几乎没有搭手过，好像知道他能够自理一样。

  


自己明明藏住了身负武功的事情，这人听脚步声修为不高，应该不至看出才对。

  


纳闷归纳闷，枫岫还是接过小草给的筷子，这是他醒来第一餐，虽然可以靠功体大概避开人群和树木草石，但是一时间还是不知如何才能准确夹菜。

  


身边那人推来了一个碗：“吃这个。”

  


枫岫摸过去，半空却被人截住了，是凯旋。

  


这人的手凉的很，还带着微微湿意，应该是才接触了凉水。

  


这手拉着他的手腕往下，枫岫摸到了碗壁，刚才他的位置比较高，要是这么放手下去，手上必定要碰到菜饭。

  


枫岫道：“多谢。”

  


这人沙哑着嗓子恩了一声，给他推了回来。

  


枫岫的筷子轻碰了几下，这碗里的菜都夹好了，实际上他并不是很需要吃东西，但是聊剩于无，低下头，扒了一口。

  


是蘑菇，还有豆干。味道....枫岫细细咀着，居然不差。第二口吃到了下面的米饭，软硬适中，里面拌了些酱油葱花，还有一些被炖的软烂的千丈青。

  


总觉得在哪儿吃过似的。

  


  


枫岫客套道：“味道不错。”

  


凯旋道：“闭嘴吃饭。”

  


枫岫：“.......”。虽然记忆全无，但是他觉得自己应该不是一个好脾气被人整天冲着的人。枫岫有点恼火，心想等这几天疗伤重点放在眼睛上，眼睛稍微好点就带着孩子们走人。

  


  


  


8

  


枫岫不再言语，安静地吃着碗里的东西。说来也怪，这碗饭倒是细心，荤素搭配的很好，吃着都是山珍，每道菜之间还用淡味蔬菜间隔开了，倒是让人吃地心情愉悦。

  


一旁安静扒饭的小石头突然怯生生地说：“叔叔，我想吃鱼。”

  


枫岫听到凯旋那边有个动静，小石头又回应了：“谢谢。”

  


凯旋道：“想吃什么，自己站起来夹，摆桌上就是让你吃的。”

  


枫岫越吃越想要问自己手里这份饭菜谁做的，但是又反感凯旋的冷言冷语，他不説話，小草小石頭也根本不敢說話，凯旋把饭碗丢给小草，他自己也端起碗筷吃了起来，这顿饭吃地安安静静，只偶尔有碗筷碰撞的声音。

  


放下碗筷，枫岫和两个孩子相顾无言做餐桌上不知作甚，要说睡觉吧，枫岫也不晓得这个床在哪儿，要说收碗筷吧，他一个瞎子做这些事情也不方便，更何况他也不会。

  


两个小孩，身量估计还没洗碗池高，枫岫不得不认真思考这个凯旋到底为什么要买下自己。

  


“凯旋。”

  


“嗯。”这声回地冷冰冰的。

  


枫岫道：“实不相瞒，我已经失了记忆，我们之前是不是见过。”

  


凯旋沉默两秒，开始收拾桌上的碗筷:“岂止是认识。”

  


枫岫听他语气心中有不好的预感，但是既然这人目前对自己一无所求应该不是什么比较糟糕的关系才对。

  


凯旋道：“你差一点就死在我手上。”

  


他这话说的意味深长，仿佛没把枫岫杀了这事对他来说是个遗憾。

  


枫岫：“......”

  


  


9 

  


枫岫：“可是你现在救了我。”枫岫听到有人过来带小孩子去休息。

  


枫岫问：“我们应该不止是....”他觉得用仇人这个词不妥，换了个形容，“你想杀我的关系。”

  


凯旋道：“当然不是，是你也想杀我的关系。但是后来因为你太蠢了被情感左右了头脑，就差点被我杀了。”

  


枫岫：“情感？什么情感？”

  


“.......”凯旋道,枫岫这一问他突然不知道该怎么回答，他停顿了一下，“当然是友情。”

  


“好友？”枫岫突然幽幽出声。

  


凯旋吓一跳，：“不是说让你喊我凯旋吗？”

  


“可是你说我们之前是好友。”枫岫道，“我应该是这样称呼你的。”

  


“那是以前我骗你的。”凯旋道，“我们关系没那么好。”

  


枫岫的好奇心上来了：“你说我被情感左右。如果我们关系不好，我怎么会被左右？”

  


凯旋：“.....”他一直都以为自己是倒贴，谁知道这傻子还真信了呢。

  


枫岫耐心道：“你是不是漏了什么别的没告诉我。好友..”

  


“闭嘴。”凯旋声音都变了调，“就叫我凯旋。”他捏紧的拳头又松开，“我没有漏，你这人天生重情重义，宁愿自己骗自己也要相信真情，所以才差点被我....”

  


枫岫准确地抓到了重点：“真情？”

  


凯旋：“....枫岫主人！你再胡言乱语，我就把你扔出去。”

  


枫岫很委屈：“这些都是你自己用的词。”

  


凯旋：“......滚回房间睡觉。”

未完待续  


  
[● 霹雳布袋戏](https://xueyeyeyi1996.lofter.com/tag/%E9%9C%B9%E9%9B%B3%E5%B8%83%E8%A2%8B%E6%88%8F)[● 拂樱斋主](https://xueyeyeyi1996.lofter.com/tag/%E6%8B%82%E6%A8%B1%E6%96%8B%E4%B8%BB)[● 枫樱](https://xueyeyeyi1996.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9E%AB%E6%A8%B1)[● 凯旋侯](https://xueyeyeyi1996.lofter.com/tag/%E5%87%AF%E6%97%8B%E4%BE%AF)[● 枫岫主人](https://xueyeyeyi1996.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9E%AB%E5%B2%AB%E4%B8%BB%E4%BA%BA)  


  
[评论(11)](https://xueyeyeyi1996.lofter.com/post/1d814ffd_1c7d3206a)  
[热度(50)](https://xueyeyeyi1996.lofter.com/post/1d814ffd_1c7d3206a)  
[全文链接](https://xueyeyeyi1996.lofter.com/post/1d814ffd_1c7d3206a)

  
上一页   


[ 下一页 ](https://www.lofter.com/blog/xueyeyeyi1996?page=2&t=1580902352451)

  
© [雪野夜一](https://xueyeyeyi1996.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)  



End file.
